Guardando il cielo
by El Timbaler Del Bruc
Summary: Sawada Sora era una chica normal con una vida normal. Pero cuando de Italia llegó un profesor particular de menos de medio metro... Su vida se quedó patas arriba" Fic de la siguiente generación.
1. Rinascere

**Disclaimer: KHR no es de mi propiedad, si lo fuese sabría hablar japo**

**Capítulo 1: Rinascere**

Sora miró la nota de su examen una vez más. Seguía siendo un 27. Malditas matemáticas. Lo mejor sería esconderlo de la abuela, o estaría otro mes más sin paga. Con un suspiro resignado, Sora dobló la hoja de su examen y se la metió en el bolsillo de la falda del uniforme. Luego entró en casa de su abuela con una sonrisa.

-¡Tadaima!-saludó ella.

-Ah, ¡Sora!- oyó a su abuela decir, poco después apareció por la puerta de la cocina- Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Sora obedeció extrañada. ¿A quién quería presentarle su abuela? Al entrar en la cocina no vio a nadie. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a su abuela dónde estaba quienquiera que fuese el que le quería presentar cuando lo escuchó:

-Ciaossu.

Sora bajó la mirada. Un niño, mejor dicho, un bebé le devolvió la mirada. Un bebé con traje y corbata, un chupete gigante colgado del cuello, unas patillas extrañas y… ¿Eso que estaba sobre su sombrero era un camaleón?

-Sora, te presento a Reborn-kun-dijo su abuela- a partir de hoy será tu profesor particular.

Las palabras dichas por su abuela se deslizaron lentamente por la mente de Sora hasta que ésta llegó a asimilarlas completamente.

-¡¿NANI?-gritó la chica girándose a encarar a su abuela, que ya no estaba detrás suyo- ¿Abuela?

-Ha salido a comprar hace un par de minuti-dijo Reborn-Eres incluso más lenta que Dame-Tsuna.

-¡No me llames…! Espera-dijo Sora- Ese nombre no es…

-El nombre del tuo padre, si.

La chica frunció el ceño. Su padre. Sora no sabía gran cosa acerca de sus padres, prácticamente solo conocía sus nombres y que vivían en Italia. Ah, y que su madre tenia un hermano, claro que eso lo sabía porqué éste vino a visitarla y se lo dijo. A parte de eso, solo sabía que la habían dejado con su abuela cuando tenía un año, desentendiéndose de ella. Nada más. Y ahora le venía el mocoso este comparándola con su progenitor. ¡Pues vaya gracia! Sora gruñó.

-Oye, mira, Reborn o como quiera que te llames- comenzó la chica- No necesito ningún profesor particular. Mis notas van estupendamente y…

-Este examen no dice lo mismo-comentó el pequeño enseñándole un examen de matemáticas.

Sora se fijó. Era un examen de su instituto puntuado con un 27. Con su nombre escrito en él. Sora se llevó la mano al bolsillo. Estaba vacío.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cuando…?

-No importa-cortó Reborn- además, mi misión es otra.

-¿Eh? ¿Misión?

-Se. Mi verdadera misión es fare de ti una digna Undecimo capo de los Vongola.

Sora se le quedó mirando fijamente. Esto tenía que ser un bizarro sueño, ¿verdad? Porqué, cuando el mocoso decía capo, en realidad quería decir…

-¿Q-qué quieres decir con capo?-preguntó ella.

-Capo es capo.

-Pero… ¿t-te refieres a… c-capo c-como de la mafia?-preguntó la chica atragantándose con las palabras.

-Certamente-contestó Reborn tranquilamente.

-¡Ni hablar!-exclamó Sora-¡No pienso meterme en la mafia ni…¡Urgh!

La chica se doblo de dolor. ¡El mocoso le había pegado una patada! Indignada y todavía agarrándose el estomago le lanzó una colleja a Reborn, quien le había dado la espalda. Lo siguiente que supo era que estaba tirada en el suelo y ahora también le dolía la espalda.

-¿Pero qué es este crío?-murmuró la adolescente.

-Nunca me pillarás desprevenido-dijo Reborn mirándola desde arriba-Io sonno un assasino. Recuérdalo.

-¡¿Tú estas majara?-exclamó Sora incorporándose-¡Eres un bebé, ¿Cómo pretendes que me crea semejante idiotez?-Reborn le arreó una colleja.

-Igualita a Dame-Tsuna

-¡Deja de compararme con él!-exclamó ella furiosa mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Oh, pero es que si sono iguali se mire por donde se mire-dijo Reborn- Pero eso es buono, te facilitará las cosas.- luego en voz baja añadió para si- O non possono.

- Escucha mocoso-comenzó ella-no se quién seas o de qué conozcas a mi padre, ¡pero a mi déjame aparte de todo este embrollo de la mafia! ¡Yo no tengo ninguna relación con ello y…!

Reborn, ignorándola, volvió a pegarle, esta vez en las rodillas, haciendo que cayese otra vez al suelo.

-Claro que estás relacionada con la mafia, Sawada Sora- dijo Reborn- Después de todo, eres la figlia de Vongola Decimo.

-¿Qué…qué quieres decir?-preguntó ella temiéndose lo peor.

-Qué el tuo padre, Sawada Tsunayoshi, es el Decimo capo de los Vongola.

-Pero… ¡¿Por qué yo?-inquirió Sora desesperada-¡Ni siquiera conozco a mi padre! ¡Y seguro que hay mejores candidatos que yo!

-Y tanto que los hay- dijo el pequeño-De hecho, el successore ya estaba decidido.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí diciendo chorrada y media, si ya hay sucesor?-preguntó Sora exaltada.

-Questo morti.

-¿Qué?

-Que está morto.

-Oh, pues que lástima-comentó la chica medio mordazmente.

-Y tanto- asintió Reborn- Iba a ser un capo magnífico, el tuo fratello.

-¿Mi qué?

-Hermano-contestó Reborn con una sonrisita casi triste.

-¡¿Qué yo tenía un hermano?-preguntó Sora impresionada.

-Sí

-Esto me supera-murmuró ella.

Justo en ese momento, la abuela volvió cargando un montón de bolsas. Entre ambas comenzaron a colocar lo que la abuela había comprado en los armarios y, mientras su abuela se dedicaba a charlar alegremente con Reborn, Sora se dedicaba a asimilar la conversación anterior. Hasta hace una hora escasa tenía una vida normal y monótona, y su familia se reducía a su abuela y a su tío y su familia (su tía y su itoko), a los que veía de Pasqua a San Juan. Ahora era la futura capo de una mafia italiana de la que jamás había oído hablar, tenía un profesor particular que era un bebé hitman y tenía un padre capo mafioso y un hermano muerto. ¿Cómo coño se comía eso?

-¡Ah!- exclamó la abuela sacando a Sora de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la adolescente.

Sin embargo, su abuelo le ignoró y comenzó a rebuscar en bolsas, bolsillos y su bolso, mientras murmuraba "no puede ser que lo haya perdido…"

-¿Abuela? ¿Qué se te ha perdido?

-El anillo de tu abuelo-contestó ella sin dejar de rebuscar.

El anillo del abuelo, claro. Su abuelo había fallecido hacía unos seis años en un derrumbamiento. Lo único que encontraron de él fue su anillo de casado, que enviaron a su abuela. Era su tesoro.

Su abuela salió de la habitación, murmurando que iba a mirar si se lo había dejado en algún cajón.

-Cuando he llegado lo llevaba puesto-murmuró Sora pensativa- Ha debido perderlo en la calle.

-¿Y qué harás?- preguntó Reborn.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-preguntó ella- No se por dónde ha pasado ni dónde ha ido. ¡Es imposible que lo encuentre!

-Entonces-dijo Reborn sacando una pistola y apuntándole-Muore.

Y disparó.

Sora lo sintió como a cámara lenta."_Y… ¿ya está? ¿Estoy muerta? ¿Todo ha acabado?_" se preguntó mientras caía "_Pues menuda mierda de vida he llevado. Y encima me muero así, tan fácilmente. Soy patética. Por lo menos debería haber intentado encontrar el anillo del abuelo_"

En ese momento una llama naranja claro emergió del orificio de bala en su cabeza, volviéndose cada vez más brillante. Entonces la llama la rodeó, rasgándole la ropa, y Sora se levantó.

-¡ENCONTRAR EL ANILLO DEL ABUELO COMO SI FUESE A MORIR!-gritó mientras salía corriendo.

-¿Reborn-kun?-preguntó la abuela asomándose a la puerta- ¿A dónde ha ido Sora?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Namimori era una ciudad pacífica y tranquila, donde no pasaban demasiadas cosas interesantes. Por eso, cuando una chica de unos quince años pasó corriendo y gritando en ropa interior por la zona comercial, nadie supo muy bien cómo reaccionar. Finalmente, optaron por fingir que no había pasado nada y seguir cada uno a lo suyo. Todos excepto un chico con el pelo recogido en una coleta baja que se quedó mirando hacia donde la chica había desaparecido.

Luego, empezó a correr.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora se encontró arrodillada en un callejón, aferrando el anillo de su abuelo en una mano y en ropa interior.

Entonces entró en pánico. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Por qué era un hecho que no iba a creerse lo que su memoria le mostraba. Porqué aquellas imágenes no eran reales, ¿verdad?

-¿Sa-Sawada?-preguntó una voz a su espalda.

Sora se heló. No. Eso no podía estar pasándole. No a ella. Con el cuerpo en tensión y alzando una súplica a todos los dioses que conocía y alguno inventado, fue girando lentamente, intentando en todo momento tapar la mayor parte posible de su semidesnudez. Entonces encaró a la terrible y cruel realidad. En la entrada del callejón había un sonrojado adolescente de pelo caoba.

-Ku-Kurosawa-murmuró con un hilillo de voz, pero intentando ser todo lo despectiva posible-¿Qué haces aquí?

-La pregunta aquí es-dijo Kurosawa, con un tono rudo también-¿Qué coño haces corriendo por la calle medio en pelotas? ¿Eres más idiota de lo que creía o simplemente te has vuelto chalada?

-Y-y-yo-tartamudeó sora-¡No lo sé, ¿vale?

-Entonces creo que me decantare por la opción de chiflada-concluyó Kurosawa dándole una larga mirada. Luego se puso aún más rojo y, apartando la vista, se quitó su chaqueta par luego tendérsela- Tápate, ¿quieres?

Sora la cogió, también roja, y se la puso. Gracias al cielo, le llegaba hasta medio muslo. Luego, la chica corrió fuera del callejón en dirección a su casa, dejando a Kurosawa atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Solo una vez dentro de su casa, Sora se permitió pararse a tomar aire y calmar su ritmo cardíaco.

-¿Lo has encontrado?-preguntó Reborn.

-H-hai-contestó jadeando-¿Q-qué ha sido eso?

-La bala de la última voluntad.

-Me he quedado igual-dijo Sora.

Entonces Reborn procedió a explicarle a la adolescente sobre la bala especial de los Vongola y cómo fue creada por Vongola Setimo.

-Wow-se asombró la chica. Luego se dio cuenta de algo-Un minuto… ¿Qué habría pasado si no me hubiese arrepentido de no buscar el anillo?

-Io sonno un assasino-replicó el niño encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡¿NANI?

-¡Oh, Sora! ¿Donde habías ido?-preguntó su abuela apareciendo.

-Abuela-musitó la chico olvidando momentáneamente a su profesor particular-¡Mira lo que he encontrado!-añadió alegremente mostrándole el anillo.

-¡Sora! ¡Lo has encontrado!-exclamó cogiendo el anillo de manos de su nieta. Luego la abrazó fuertemente- Arigatô. ¡Esto se merece una buena cena!

Y se fue tarareando alegremente a la cocina.

-Allora que me fijo,-dijo Reborn-¿De dónde has sacado la chaqueta, Sora?

-¿Ah?-Entonces la chica se acordó del enfado que traía con el hitman. Eso, sumado al hecho de recordar exactamente QUIÉN la había encontrado en el callejón, hicieron que pusiese una mueca de enfado y gruñese-De un gilipollas de mi clase-contestó subiendo las escaleras a paso fuerte.

Poco después un portazo resonó por toda la casa. Reborn, abajo, sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Frases y palabras extrangeras: (según google)

**Guardando il cielo**: Buscando el cielo

**Rinascere**: Volver a nacer

**Tadaima**: he llegado/ya estoy en casa

**Ciaossu**: Ciao+ossu(saludo japo), es como siempre saluda Reborn

**-kun**: Sufjo bastante utilizado en la relación "superior-inferior" para referirse al inferior, también se utiliza entre jovenes cuando no hay mucha confianza. Equivaldría al "usted", pero no tan fuerte como -san. Normalmente se usa con nombres de hombre, y si el hablante es mujer, indica cierta familiaridad o cariño con el interlocutor.

**¿Nani?**: ¿Qué?

**Dame**: inútil, es como la gente llamaba a Tsuna

**Certamente**: Por supuesto

**Fíglia**: hija

**Hai**:sí

**Arigatô**: gracias

**Itoko**: prim.

**O non possono**: O puede que no


	2. Il primo membro

**Antes que nada, agradecer a Vainilla-Pervinca, Shinji kun112 y a Suigin Walker por el review, ¡Me ha echo mucha ilu!**

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, pero Sora , Kurosawa, Nakamura y la trama sí(introducir risa malvada)**

**Capítulo 2: Il primo membro**

-Despierta Dame-Sora-dijo Reborn.

-Mm… Cinco minutos más-murmuró la adolescente revolviéndose.

-Beh, io te he avisado-comentó el bebé saliendo de la habitación.

Tranquilamente bajó las escaleras y entró en la cocina, donde Nana hacía el desayuno. Ella le dio los buenos días alegremente y, en su mano, Reborn pudo distinguir dos anillos idénticos salvo las melladuras de uno. Él le devolvió el saludo sonriendo mientras ella le servía el desayuno. Dos minutos después, hubo una explosión en el piso de arriba.

-¡REBORN!-chilló Sora.

Cinco minutos después, la chica apareció en la cocina, ya vestida y con el pelo castaño más revuelto de lo normal.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi despertador?-preguntó enfadada.

-Lo he explotado-contestó tranquilamente.

-Buenos días-saludó Nana.

-Buenos días, abuela-saludó ella para, luego, volver a dirigirse a su profesor particular-¡¿Por qué?

-Non te despertabas-dijo simplemente.

-Argh-gruñó ella revolviéndose más el pelo.

-Sora-llamó Nana-ya he lavado la chaqueta.

-Gracias, abu-agradeció la chica.

Reborn dio un sorbo a su café, mientras Sora se disponía a comenzar a desayunar.

-Dame-Sora-llamó el hitman.

-No me llames así-gruñó ella.

-Legarás in ritardo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó mirando el reloj-¡Ah! ¡Llegaré tarde!

Sora se levantó precipitadamente, tostada en mano y se dirigió a la puerta. Reborn le siguió. En la entrada encontró a la adolescente intentando comerse la tostada y ponerse los zapatos y la chaqueta a la vez, mientras hacía malabares con su cartera y la chaqueta que le prestaron ayer.

-Así non llegarás-comentó Reborn sacando su pistola.

Sora se giró justo en el momento en que Reborn disparó.

-¡LLEGARÉ A TIEMPO COMO SI FUESE A MORIR!

Y salió corriendo, llevándose la cartera y la chaqueta prestada. En ese momento apareció Nana, bentô en mano.

-Oh, ¿Ya se ha ido?-preguntó- Reborn-kun, ¿te importaría…?- añadió tendiéndole el bentô.

-Certamente-contestó él sonriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora se encogió más detrás de los arbustos. Había vuelto a pasar. La chica veía entrar a sus compañeros riendo, probablemente de ella. Su vida se había ido definitiva y oficialmente a la mierda.

-Veo que al has llegado a tiempo, Dame-Sora-dijo una voz conocida a su espalda.

-¡TÚ!-gritó/susurró Sora girándose.

Allí estaba Reborn, tendiéndole un bentô y su ropa. Sora, cabreada, se los arrebató y, mascullando maldiciones por lo bajini, comenzó a vestirse.

-Todo esto es tú culpa- acusó mientras comenzaba a abotonarse.

-Ma voi has llegado, ¿no?-replicó él.

-Una cosa no quita a la otra- gruñó ella señalándole.

-En serio, Sawada, deberías decirle a tu abuela que te lleve a un manicomio-comentó alguien desde el otro lado de los arbustos.

A Sora le entró un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho. Respirando hondo y reuniendo toda la poca paciencia que le quedaba, se giró a encarar a Kurosawa, que le miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad y sus ojos negros brillando con diversión. La chica se levantó a encararlo.

-No es asunto tuyo Kurosawa-le dijo la adolescente con ira contenida.

-Claro que lo es-rebatió él con voz algo burlesca y ampliando su sonrisa- Después de todo, te podría entrar la neura e intentar asesinarme.

-No me tientes Kurosawa, no me tientes-gruñó ella.

-Ciaossu-saludó Reborn metiéndose en medio.

-¿Y éste?-preguntó Kurosawa señalándole.

-Io sonno Reborn, il professore particulare di Sora-dijo tendiéndole la mano al adolescente.

-Je, ¿tiene que darte clases un bebé?-se rió de Sora. Luego, estrechándole la mano a Reborn, se presentó-Kurosawa Arashi, yoroshiku.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre alertando a ambos adolescentes.

-¡Kuso, el timbre!-exclamó Kurosawa.

-¡Y eso que hoy había llegado temprano!-se quejó Sora recogiendo sus cosas, entre las que se encontraba la chaqueta de Kurosawa.

La chica se acercó corriendo al chico, que se alejaba a paso rápido pero sin llegar a correr, y cuando lo alcanzó le estampó la chaqueta en el pecho.

-¡Tu chaqueta!-le dijo para luego acelerar.

-¡¿La habrás lavado, no?-exclamó el chico comenzando a correr detrás de Sora.

-¡Claro que si, baka!

-¡No me llames baka, Dame-Sawada!

-¡No me llames así!

Y con el grito de Sora los jóvenes se adentraron en el instituto. Atrás, Reborn sonrió.

-Un ragazzo interesante, giusto Leon?-preguntó Reborn llevando su mano al sombrero, donde el camaleón movió la cola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora gruñó. Maldita sensei de matemáticas. Claro, como Kurosawa era su ojito derecho, él podía entrar en clase, mientras ella tenía que quedarse en el pasillo aguantando dos cubos llenos de agua (jamás llegaría a entender el por qué de ello).

Volvió a gruñir. Maldito Kurosawa. Maldito Reborn. Maldito su padre. Maldita profesora y su maldita asignatura. Y sobre todo, maldita su vida.

-¿Otra vez tarde, Sawada-san?-preguntó una voz amable.

Sora levantó la vista sonrojada. A unos escasos diez metros venía caminando y cargando una pila de fotocopias el que, según la chica, era el ser más perfecto sobre la faz de la tierra. Tenía el pelo negro, que ahora llevaba muy corto, y los ojos castaños con vetas verdes. Alto, musculoso y amable. Buen estudiante, buen deportista y popular.

Además, era el presidente del consejo escolar, yendo solo a segundo año. Definitivamente, para Sora, Nakamura Seichirô era perfecto.

-Eh…um…ah…e-etto-tartamudeó ella, roja como un tomate.

El chico alzó una ceja con una sonrisa suave. Sora quiso que la tierra le tragase. Para una vez que Nakamura-sempai le hablaba, y ella no era capaz de coordinar ni siquiera un monosílabo. Penosa.

-Bueno,-dijo el chico viendo que Sora no iba a ser capaz de decir nada-tengo que repartir estas fotocopias. Nos vemos, Sawada-san.

Y Nakamura-sempai desapareció por el pasillo, dejando atrás a una muy hundida Sora.

-Odio mi vida-murmuró la chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurosawa Arashi estaba de mal humor. Y cuando esto ocurría, era mejor mantenerse alejado. Arashi nunca había podido soportar las injusticias, era algo con lo que no podía lidiar.

Su día había empezado bien, se había levantado de buen humor. Le había chocado bastante volver a ver a Sawada correteando por ahí semidesnuda, pero eso no le había estropeado el humor. Luego, cuando la había visto en la entrada, se habían peleado un poco. Pelearse era ya una costumbre, por lo menos para Arashi. E incluso había conocido a aquel bebé tan extraño.

Y entonces su buen humor se había ido a tomar por saco. Cuando él y Sawada habían entrado en clase, tarde y casi sin aliento, Hakase-sensei le había dejado entrar. Sin embargo, había echado a la chica. Arashi había podido sentir la hostilidad con la que ella le miraba. Y, para colmo de males, después de media hora más o menos, había visto como Nakamura-sempai se paraba a hablar un rato con Sawada.

Por qué, así como la chica le tenía en un pedestal para adorarlo, Arashi aborrecía y odiaba a Nakamura Seichirô. Si al chico alguna vez alguien se atreviese a preguntarle el porqué y él se dignase a contestar, probablemente diría que porque era demasiado perfecto. Siempre que veías a Nakamura te lo encontrabas sonriendo, siendo amable o ayudando a alguien. ¡Incluso cuando estaba solo!

Y eso era algo que asqueaba a Arashi. El chico sabía que no podía existir alguien tan endemoniadamente perfecto, así que Arashi sabía que Nakamura-sempai fingía ser perfecto. Lo que hacía que Arashi odiase al moreno.

Porque lo que Kurosawa Arashi más odiaba era que la gente fingiese ser alguien que no era.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora se desperezó mientras el timbre seguía sonando, anunciando el descanso para la comida. Todavía algo decepcionada por su desastrosa actuación frente a Nakamura-sempai esa mañana, la chica cogió su bentô y fue a buscar un sitio tranquilo donde comer.

Sin embargo eso no fue posible, ya que en cuanto dobló una esquina, vio pasando a Reborn tranquilamente por el pasillo. Sora se quedó parada unos minutos, preguntándose si en su última vida no habría sido Hitler o alguien por el estilo para que le pasase todo aquello. Después, salió corriendo a buscar al niño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arashi volvió a leer la nota por quinta vez. La había encontrado en su cartera después de uno de los descansos entre clase y clase. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien podía ser el remitente. No lo ponía. Pero suponía que era una chica que quería confesársele. Las chicas hacían bobadas como aquellas.

Con un suspiro aburrido le dio otro mordisco a su bocadillo. Si quienquiera que fuese que le había mandado aquello tardaba un minuto más, él se largaba.

-Ciaossu-saludó una voz desde abajo.

Arashi bajó la mirada. Era el bebé.

-Hola, eh…Reborn, ¿no?-preguntó el adolescente. Reborn asintió-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a proponerte algo, Kurosawa Arashi-dijo el pequeño-¿Quieres unirte a la famiglia di Sora?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora se apoyó en la pared, intentando recuperar la respiración. Había perdido de vista a Reborn. A saber que estaría haciendo ese pequeño demonio. Lo único que pedía era que no hiciese ningún alborto o dañase el recinto escolar. Y, si lo hacía, imploraba que, bajo ningún concepto se le ocurriese decir algo que lo relacionase con ella.

Lo último que le faltaba era tener un encontronazo con el director.

Sora, dándose ya por vencida, decidió buscar un sitio para comer. Y al girar la cabeza encontró a Reborn. Reborn junto con Kurosawa. Sora maldijo. Aquello no podía ser bueno.

Con paso rápido, se acercó a ellos. En ese instante, Kurosawa alzó la vista y la vio.

-Oi, Sawada-la llamó-¿Qué quiere decir Reborn con eso de unirme tu familia?

Al oír aquello, la chica paró en seco, con el cerebro trabajando a cien por hora y gritando de desesperación. Reborn no podía estar refiriéndose a lo que ella creía que se refería, ¿verdad? "_Probablemente se refiere justo a eso_" pensó Sora dos milisegundos después.

-Solo ignóralo-dijo ella con voz cansada, dejándose caer sobre la hierba.

-En realidad,-comentó Reborn- la pregunta era una mera formalidad.

-No puedes obligarle a nada-respondió Sora rechinando los dientes y abriendo su bentô

-¿Alguno de los dos puede explicarme de que va esto?-preguntó Kurosawa algo mosqueado.

-Sora, la próxima Undecimo capo de los Vongola, quiere que te unas a su famiglia-dijo Reborn.

-¡No pongas palabras en mi boca!-exclamó ella- ¡Nunca dije que fuese a ser la undécima, y definitivamente, jamás he querido que Kurosawa se una!

-Sawada-llamó él flojito.

-¿Hum?

-Cuando Reborn dice capo…se refiere a de la mafia, ¿no?-preguntó despacio.

-Eh…

-Certamente-dijo Reborn.

-Estarás de coña, ¿no?-volvió a preguntar alejándose unos pasos.

-No-respondió Reborn.

-¡Tsk! Estáis locos-murmuró girándose y alejándose.

-No se que pretendías con esto,-comentó Sora con voz resentida mientras comía-pero te ha salido el tiro por la culata.

-Io non direi che-murmuró Reborn para sí mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora caminaba de regreso a casa con los hombros hundidos. Durante el resto del día, Kurosawa se había dedicado a ignorarle total y completamente. Y lo que más fastidiaba a Sora es que le estaba afectando. Kurosawa era lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía, y que ahora se dedicase a ignórala le dolía. Y todo era culpa de Reborn.

La chica sintió que chocaba contra algo, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Al alzar la vista se encontró con el típico macarra y su secuaz.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-preguntó el macarra-Ya estás disculpándote.

-Eso, eso-apoyó el secuaz.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?-preguntó Sora enfadándose.

-¡Escucha niñata…!-comenzó a decir el jefe cogiéndola del brazo.

Sin embargo, no pudo decir nada más, por que un puño se estrelló contra su cara, tirándolo al suelo. El secuaz lanzó un grito ahogado y Sora abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Nadie os ha enseñado nunca que a las mujeres no se les pega?-preguntó él con voz siniestra.

El macarra se levantó a duras penas, ayudado por su compañero y tapándose la nariz rota. Luego, ambos huyeron jurando venganza.

-¿Ku-Kurosawa?-murmuró Sora sin acabar de creérselo todavía-¿Q-qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, iba de camino a mi casa y vi que tenías problemas-contestó mirándola de reojo.

-Kurosawa, tu casa está en la otra punta de la ciudad-dijo ella con voz monocorde.

Se quedaron largo rato mirándose, mientras Kurosawa se iba sonrojando. Entonces él apartó la vista y se aclaró la garganta.

-B-bueno-dijo- he…he cambiado de opinión.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, he estado pensando y…-dijo Kurosawa- He decidido que, como eres demasiado débil como para ser una capo mafiosa, voy a unirme a tu familia como guardaespaldas-explicó con convicción.

Sora se quedó petrificada. ¿Qué acababa de decir el gilipollas aquel?

-¿Qué?-volvió a preguntar sin creer lo que había oído.

-Pues eso, que me uno a tu familia como mano derecha-declaró él.

-¡No puedes!-gritó ella.

-Supongo que tendré que aprender como va todo esto-siguió el chico a lo suyo- Me pregunto si el bebé podría enseñarme…

-¡Escúchame cuando te hablo!-reclamó Sora mientras seguía a Kurosawa.

Definitivamente, Kurosawa Arashi era un chaval la mar de extraño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Frases y palabras extranjeras:

**Beh**: bueno

**in ritardo**: tarde

**bentô**: almuerzo

**Ma**: pero

**Voi**:tu

**Yoroshiku**: mucho gusto

**Baka**: idiota, tonto, etc.

**Giusto**: ¿verdad?

**Sensei**: profesor/maestro

**Sempai**: superior/veterano

**Io non direi che:** Yo no diría eso


	3. Takamori Yû

**Este capítulo lo pongo antes porque, probablemente, mañana no tenga acceso a internet. Ah, y gracias por los reviews de Suigin Walker, Vainilla-Pervinca, Signora di Cieli y AnKeR. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**Disclaimer: Como todos sabemos, KHR no me pertenece... ¡Todavía!**

**Capítulo 3: Takamori Yû**

Sora miraba por la ventana, aburrida. Hacía ya una semana que Kurosawa había decidido unirse a "su" familia mafiosa como guardaespaldas y mano derecha. ¿Las razones que le habían llevado a tomar aquella decisión? Sólo Kami las sabía.

Ese día él no estaba presente (no le había comentado el porqué) y eso hacía que Sora quedase libre de su vigilancia, a la vez que mortalmente aburrida.

-¡Atención clase!-llamó Minamino-sensei, su tutor- A partir de hoy tendremos un nuevo alumno con nosotros, sed amables.

Acto seguido, entró al aula un muchacho. Levaba el pelo moreno revuelto y exhibía una trémula sonrisa. Escaneó la clase con sus ojos oscuros mientras se colocaba frente a la clase. Detrás de él, Minamino-sensei escribía en la pizarra.

-Bien, ¿por qué no te presentas?-preguntó al chico.

-H-hai-respondió él nerviosamente-Soy Takamori Yû, espero que nos llevemos bien-añadió sonriendo.

Era una sonrisa amable, Sora notó como las demás chicas de la clase comenzaban a cuchichear entre si. Pobre chaval, probablemente no lo dejarían en paz en los próximos tres días o más.

-Takamori-kun, te sentarás al lado de Sawada-kun- dictaminó sensei -Sawada-kun, levántate para que Takamori-kun pueda localizarte.

Sora obedeció y Takamori se encaminó rápidamente hasta su sitio. No parecía gustarle ser el centro de atención.

-Sawada Sora-se presentó ella una vez se hubo vuelto a sentar-Yoroshiku.

-Igualmente-le sonrió él.

La chica volvió la vista al frente, para intentar prestar algo de atención, o por lo menos aparentarlo. Pero no pudo dejar de notar como sus compañeros de clase murmuraban y le lanzaban miraditas al nuevo. Tampoco como Takamori se revolvía en su asiento, incómodo, pero sin dejar que su sonrisa flaquease ni un segundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El resto de clases pasaron con una dinámica similar. Durante las clases nadie prestaba atención, y durante los descansos se dedicaban a acribillar al pobre recién llegado con preguntas. A Sora le dio hasta pena dejarlo a merced de sus compañeros cuando llegó la hora de comer.

Sora anduvo vagando por el instituto sin rumbo fijo durante unos minutos, hasta que su estomago le recordó con un gruñido cuan hambrienta estaba. Entonces echó a andar hacia el árbol que se había convertido en el lugar para comer de Kurosawa y de ella.

Tranquilamente, se sentó apoyada en el tronco y abrió su bentô. Estaba a punto de comerse una salchichita cuando la interrumpieron.

-Itadakimasu Sawada-san-dijo la voz de Takamori.

Sora miró a ambos lados y detrás del árbol, buscando al nuevo estudiante. No vio a nadie.

-Arriba-dijo él.

Ella alzó la mirada y, efectivamente, vio a Takamori. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en una rama bastante alta, y en su regazo descansaba un paquete de onigiris. El chico le dio una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Qué haces ahí subido, Takamori-san?-preguntó Sora comiendo.

-Escapo del interrogatorio-explicó el chico-En realidad no estaba seguro de si revelarle a Sawada-san mi posición, pero dado que es la única que no me ha bombardeado con preguntas, decidí que podía decírselo.

-¿Y no pudiera ser que simplemente no hubiese tenido oportunidad?-preguntó ella.

-Sawada-san no parece ese tipo de personas, de las que agobian a la gente con preguntas personales e incómodas-respondió él, con una sonrisa-Se me da bastante bien juzgar a las personas.

Sora iba a comentar algo cuando una voz le interrumpió, haciendo que su corazón fuese a mil por hora.

-Oh, Sawada-san, te importa si te acompaño a comer-preguntó Nakamura-sempai amablemente.

-C-c-claro sempai-consiguió articular la chica, roja hasta las orejas.

-Es raro que Kurosawa-san no esté contigo-comentó él mientras se sentaba-La última semana os habéis hecho muy cercanos.

-¡N-no!-exclamó ella-bueno, sí…es decir, no…quiero decir… ¡sólo somos amigos!

Sora era consciente de que, desde hacía una semana, circulaba por ahí el rumor de que ella y Kurosawa estaban saliendo. Nadie se lo había dicho a ella, y a él mucho menos, pero Sora lo sabía igualmente. Y quería que a Nakamura-sempai le quedase clarito que ella estaba libre. Mientras él lo supiese, le importaba un bledo lo que dijesen los demás.

-Eso está bien-dijo él asintiendo-Antes peleabais a todas horas.

-H-hai-contestó ella rascándose la mejilla y volviendo a su rol de tímida enamorada.

El resto del descanso transcurrió entre comentarios de Nakamura-sempai y respuestas tartamudeadas de Sora, que no cabía en si de gozo. ¡Estaba manteniendo una conversación con Nakamura-sempai! Bueno, más o menos…

Unos diez minutos antes de que se acabase el descanso, Nakamura-sempai se despidió de ella, alegando que tenía que mirar algo para la próxima reunión del consejo. Ella se despidió de él sacudiendo la mano. Y así permaneció una vez él hubo desaparecido.

-¿Quién era?-preguntó Takamori a su lado.

-¡AH!-exclamó Sora llevándose una mano al pecho. ¡Se había olvidado totalmente de él!-No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿quieres? Casi me da un infarto.

-Gomen, Gomen-dijo él sonriendo- Pero, ¿quién era?

-Nakamura Seichirô-sempai-contestó ella con voz suave- Es el presidente del consejo estudiantil, y va a un curso superior. Es súper amable con todo el mundo, y es un estudiante modélico.

-Con eso te refieres a inteligente y bueno en los deportes, ¿verdad?-preguntó Takamori.

-Hai-contestó en un suspiro.

-Y a ti te gusta, ¿no?-volvió a preguntar.

-Hai-respondió de nuevo suspirando. Luego, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y, poniéndose colorada, trató de negar lo evidente-¡No!, no me gusta. Lo admiro, pero nada más.

-Ya, claro-comentó Takamori comenzando a caminar.

-Te digo que no estoy enamorada-dijo ella.

-Yo jamás mencioné nada de estar enamorada-dijo él- Y todo el mundo sabe que cuando tratas de negar algo con tanta intensidad es que la realidad es la contraria.

-Eres un…un-comenzó ella.

Takamori soltó una carcajada. Sora lo miró mal, pero acabó sucumbiendo y uniéndose a las risas del nuevo estudiante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora entró en su cuarto contenta. Su día había ido de maravilla: Kurosawa no la había atosigado (sobretodo porque no había estado presente), había comido con Nakamura-sempai y creía haber encontrado en Takamori un amigo con el que no pelease todo el tiempo. Definitivamente un día maravilloso.

-Ciaossu.

Maravilloso hasta aquel momento, claro.

-Hola, Reborn-contestó ella con un suspiro.

-Te noto feliz-comentó Reborn.

-No es asunto tuyo-contestó ella mordazmente.

-Ha llamado Arashi-continuó él, ignorándola-Al parecer, está enfermo. Dice que no te fíes di nadie y que prestes attenzione a tu alrededor.

Sora gruñó mientras dejaba caer la cabeza sobre la mesa. ¿Es que no podía dejarla en paz ni cuando no lo veía? El buen humor de Sora se había ido definitivamente al caño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora estaba resolviendo un problema de matemáticas. Y no lo estaba haciendo bien. Sobretodo por que Reborn tenía la mano peligrosamente cerca del botón que accionaría el explosivo si fallaba. Y se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

-Sora-llamó su abuela poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-¡Aaaahhhh!-chilló ella que, con la tensión de evitar que Reborn la volase a ella y a su cuarto, no había sentido la presencia de su abuela.

-No grites tanto, Dame-Sora-dijo Reborn tranquilamente dándole una patada en la pierna.

-A-abuela, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó la chica frotándose donde el hitman le había arreado.

-Bueno, necesitaría una docena de huevos para terminar de hacer la cena-explicó sacando el monedero-No te importa ir, ¿no?

-Certamente-respondió el bebé antes de que Sora pudiese ni abrir la boca.

"_Tendrá cara_", pensó la chica indignada mientras veía como Reborn cogía el monedero de manos de su abuela.

-Muévete, Dame-Sora-dijo deteniéndose en el quicio de la puerta.

-¡¿Qué?¿Tú también vas?-preguntó Sora alarmado.

-Certamente-asintió él.

A Sora no le quedó otra que seguir a su profesor particular con aire resignado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Volvían caminado tranquilamente. El Sol se había puesto ya. Sora miraba de reojo a Reborn. Nada malo, extraño o vergonzoso había ocurrido todavía, así que la chica suponía que no tardaría mucho en suceder.

Y no se equivocaba mucho. Al doblar la esquina, pudieron divisar como alguien caminaba a paso más bien rápido sobre la barandilla del puente. Alguien que a Sora se le hizo conocido. La figura pasó cerca de una farola, permitiendo que la chica le reconociese.

-¡¿Takamori?-exclamó, olvidándose de todas las formalidades.

Takamori, alarmado, se giró, lo que hizo que perdiese el equilibrio y se precipitase hacia las aguas negras del río. Sora se alarmó y, a su lado, Reborn sacó su pistola. Acto seguido disparó a la chica.

-¡SALVARÉ A TAKAMORI COMO SI FUESE A MORIR!-gritó para luego lanzarse al río en pos de Takamori.

Desde el puente, Reborn observó como Sora enganchaba al chico y lo arrastraba hasta la orilla, donde se dejó caer al suelo junto con el adolescente. No fue hasta entonces que se encaminó hacia allí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora jadeaba por el esfuerzo y temblaba por el frío que sentía mientras maldecía. ¿Es que cada maldito y jodido día iba a tener que pasar por aquello? Además, ahora seguro que Takamori la miraría como un bicho raro. De repente sintió algo empapado cubriéndola y giró la cabeza para ver la sonrisa nerviosa de Takamori.

-A-ah…um…Bueno, está mojada, pero siempre será mejor que quedarte en ropa interior…-comentó él rascándose la nuca. Luego comenzó a reír- ¡Woaw! Jamás imaginé que Sawada-san fuese tan increíble-comentó con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Uh?-Sora estaba perpleja ¿Qué…?

-Eso de tirarse desde el puente detrás de mí y sacarme a nado ha sido alucinante. Nunca pensé que estas cosas pasasen en la vida real, y normalmente los papeles son al revés ¿ne, Sawada-san?-preguntó el chico volviendo a reír.-Demo-dijo interrumpiendo su risa bruscamente-eso ha sido peligroso, Sawada-san, no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿vale?

Takamori seguía sonriendo, y su tono era animado. Aún así Sora no pudo evitar sentir que estaba siendo regañada, y como una niña pequeña, agachó la cabeza. El le revolvió el pelo y se levantó.

-Anda, vamos-dijo extendiéndole una mano- O acabaremos pillando una pulmonía.

Ella se puso de pie con su ayuda. Sora miró a su alrededor, acordándose de cierta persona que había ido con ella a comprar.

-Ciaossu-dijo una voz desde abajo.

Ambos adolescentes bajaron la vista y se toparon con Reborn. Sora abrió la boca para decir algo, pero lo único que salió fue un estornudo.

-Deberías irte-repitió Takamori-No me gustaría que enfermases.

-El ragazzo tiene razón-apoyó Reborn. Sora no podía estar segura, pero le pareció detectar un timbre de preocupación en su voz.

La chica se limitó a asentir. Estaba cansada, empapada y medio desnuda, y la idea de irse a casa, donde podría descansar en una cálida cama le parecía cada vez más tentadora. Los tres comenzaron a andar de regreso, y Takamori dijo que les acompañaría. El chico y Reborn iban hablando por el camino, pero Sora no les prestó atención. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

Un tiempo después, llegaron hasta la casa de los Sawada, donde Takamori se despidió. Sora entró y se dirigió directamente a su cuarto, sin prestar atención a su abuela o a Reborn. Un zumbido molesto comenzó a sonar en sus oídos cuando la chica entró en su habitación. Allí miró la cama, anhelante, pero aún no podía acostarse. Con un suspiro cansado, se sacó la chaqueta de Takamori y fue al baño, donde se secó y cambió. Luego, como si de un zombie se tratase, volvió a su cuarto y se tiró en la cama.

Se durmió nada más tocar la almohada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Frases y palabras extranjeras:

**Kami:** Dios

**Itadakimasu:**Buen provecho

**Gomen:** perdón

**Onigiris:** bolas de arroz envueltas en alga


	4. Inaspettati Ospiti

**Gracias a Suigin Walker, Vainilla-Pervinca, Signora di Cieli y cremaistxen por los reviews, adoro saber que opinais de la historia^^.**

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, pero la esperanza sigue ahí...**

**Capítulo 4: Inaspettati Ospiti**

A la mañana siguiente, Sora despertó con fiebre. Su abuela se dedicó a cuidarla, mientras Reborn se fue a sabe Kami dónde. Sora se sonrió. Quitando el asuntillo de la fiebre, este era el día más tranquilo que había tenido en más de una semana. Lástima que no estuviesen en día lectivo. La chica oyó como sonaba el timbre en la puerta de abajo. No prestó atención. Poco después, escuchó como la puerta de su cuarto se abría. La chica se giró, esperando ver a su abuela, sin embargo encontró con otra persona.

-¿Takamori?-preguntó Sora con voz ronca.

-Al final te has resfriado, ¿eh?-dijo él sentándose en la silla frente a su cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó extrañada.

-Tu hermanito vino a decirme que estabas mala-contestó el chico.

-¿Qué hermanito?-preguntó Sora.

-El aka-chan de ayer es tu hermanito, ¿ne?-preguntó Takamori ladeando la cabeza.

-No-contestó ella rotundamente.

-Oh. Bueno, no importa-dijo él restándole importancia- ¿Cómo estás?

-He estado peor-contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿He de tomar eso como algo bueno o malo?-preguntó él. Abajo el timbre sonó otra vez.

-Bueno.-contestó ella-¿Por qué tendría que ser malo?

-Eso significaría que has hecho cosas más peligrosas que lo de ayer- comentó un sonriente Takamori.

La puerta volvió a abrirse en ese instante, atrayendo la mirada de ambos. Sora suspiró resignada. Obviamente este no podía ser un día tranquilo. En el quicio de la puerta, con la respiración algo agitada, estaba Kurosawa. Kurosawa lanzando una mirada asesina a Takamori, que se puso de pie lentamente. "_Lo que me faltaba,_" pensó Sora resignada "_una pelea_"

-¿Quién coño eres, renacuajo?-preguntó Kurosawa a Takamori quien, efectivamente, era más bajo que él.

-Un amigo de Sora-san-contestó él con su sonrisa omnipresente- Eso es todo lo que necesita saber de mi doji-san.

-Muy bien, tú te lo has buscado, enano-dijo Kurosawa arremangándose.

-Chicos-llamó Sora.

-Oh, ¿En serio? No recuerdo haber hecho tal cosa-comentó Takamori sin amedrentarse.

-_Chicos…_

-Eres un…un…-se indignó Kurosawa avanzando hasta el otro.

-¡CHICOS!-gritó Sora. Ambos se giraron a mirarla-Mirad, me duele la cabeza, así que como no hagáis el favor de tranquilizaros os arreo-amenazó alzando el puño.

-Sora, estás enferma y con fiebre- dijo Kurosawa-¿Cómo pretendes cumplir tu amenaza?

-Lamente tener que decir esto- dijo Takamori- pero estoy de acuerdo con el conocido violento de Sora-san.

La cabeza de Kurosawa se giró hacia el moreno con una mirada molesta que decía en letras mayúsculas "_¿Cómo que violento?_"

-El cómo no os importa, pero sabed que lo haré-dijo Sora. Luego añadió-Y ¿Qué son esas confianzas? No me llaméis por el nombre de pila.

-¿Y por qué no, Dame-Sora?-preguntó Kurosawa.

Al momento siguiente la lámpara de la mesita de noche de la muchacha estaba estampada en su cara. Sora observó con cierto regocijo cómo el chico caía al suelo. Entonces sintió que alguien la daba un par de tironcitos en la manga del pijama. La chica dirigió su vista allí y se topó con los grandes y acuosos ojos castaños de Takamori, que la miraba arrodillado en el suelo con un puchero. Incluso había borrado su sonrisa.

-¿Yo tampoco puedo llamarte por el nombre de pila?-preguntó con voz lastimera.

-No-contestó ella sudando frío. Kuso, era tan kawai~ ¿Cómo narices lo hacía para parecer tan triste y adorable?

-D-demo, y-yo creía q-que eras mi amiga-dijo sollozando-y-y los amigos se llaman por el nombre de pila-gimoteó.

Sora tragó saliva. No podía ceder. Si lo hacía, Takamori sabría cómo doblegarla en el futuro. No podía ceder. No podía ceder. No podía…

-Bueno, vale, puedes llamarme por mi nombre de pila-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

-¡Yay! Dômo arigatô Sora-san-exclamó Takamori abrazándola mientras volvía a sonreír.

-¡Ey! ¿Por qué él si y yo no?-preguntó Kurosawa, que lo había visto todo con escepticismo y algo de celos.

-Porque ha sabido convencerme-declaró ella. Luego le dijo al otro- Anda, quita, que te voy a pegar el resfriado.

-Oh, claro-dijo separándose.

De repente el timbre comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Los tres adolescentes oyeron cómo abrían la puerta y alguien comenzaba a subir corriendo las escaleras. Ambos chicos miraron hacia la puerta confundidos, mientras Sora, que tenía una vaga idea de quién podía ser, rezaba por equivocarse.

-¡SORA!-exclamó un chico entrando a la habitación cono un tifón.

-Ciaossu-saludó Reborn, que venía enganchado de su hombro.

El chico, decidieron tanto Kurosawa como Takamori, era extraño. Era unos años mayor que ellos, alto, de piel bronceada, pelo negro y ojos oscuros. Llevaba puesto traje y corbata negros con una camisa amarilla, pero lo llevaba mal acomodado e iba arremangado. Y lo más destacado, aparte de que había irrumpido en la habitación gritando el nombre de Sora, sus manos y antebrazos estaban completamente vendados.

Sora, sin embargo, se limitó a mirar al chico con cara de circunstancias mientras éste le bombardeaba a preguntas que no daba tiempo a contestar.

-Hiroshi-llamó ella.

-Dime-contestó él con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó.

-Vine a visitar a Oji-contestó sonriendo- pero me enteré que estabas enferma, así que vine aquí.

-Ejem, Sora-san-llamó Takamori.

La chica se giró a ver a sus amigos que la miraban a ella y Hiroshi alternativamente, Takamori con algo de incomodidad y Kurosawa con desconfianza.

-Oh, claro. Chicos, este es mi itoko, Sasagawa Hiroshi-dijo ella- Hiroshi, estos son Kurosawa Arashi y Takamori Yû, unos compañeros de clase.

-Yoroshiku-dijo Takamori inclinándose.

-Hum-murmuró Kurosawa inclinando un poco la cabeza.

-Yoroshiku-dijo Hiroshi inclinándose-Arigatô por cuidar a mi itoko.

-De nada-dijeron ambos mientras Sora rodaba los ojos con exasperación.

Entonces, Hiroshi se quedó un rato observándolos de arriba abajo con cara seria, como meditando algo. Luego le lanzó una mirada a su itoko, sólo para volver enseguida la mirada a los chicos. El mayor asintió entonces, se giró hacia ella otra vez y dijo:

-Y… ¿Cuál decías que era tu novio?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacia el final de la tarde, cuando ambos adolescentes se marcharon (o huyeron como alma que lleva el diablo, según el punto de vista), Sora estaba agotada, aunque ya no tenía fiebre. Hiroshi se había dedicado a chincharle a ella y Kurosawa, que saltaba a la más mínima (no es que ella tuviese mucha más paciencia), y Takamori, en vez de tranquilizar el ambiente, se había dedicado a sembrar cizaña. Y, para rematar la faena, Reborn se había metido también por medio.

-¿Sigues enfadada?-preguntó Hiroshi.

Sora lo miró largamente. Hacia unos minutos, mientras Kurosawa perseguía a Takamori, Hiroshi había comenzado a trastear con lo que había por el cuarto y, seguía sin saber cómo, había hecho que las bombas de Reborn explotasen. ¿Resultado? Sora se había quedado sin habitación.

-Oh, vamos Sora-dijo su itoko- sabes que ha sido sin querer.

-Hombre, solo faltaría que hubiese sido a posta-masculló.

-Te prometo que en un mínimo de tres días vuelves a tener habitación, todo por mi cuenta-prometió él.

-Pues haber si es verdad- dijo ella- Es que, tiene tela, ¿eh? Que ya tienes veinte años Hiroshi.

-¡Y sigo viviendo, AL EXTREMO!-exclamó alzando el puño.

Sora suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Había pensado, ingenuamente, que su itoko se sosegaría con los años, pero el tiempo le estaba demostrando lo contrario. Realmente, debería haberlo sabido, conociendo a su tío, pero había tenido la, ahora sabía, vana esperanza de que los genes de su tía hubiesen influido en algo.

-Parecen buenos chicos-comentó Hiroshi serenándose un poco.

-Certamente-convino Reborn.

Sora asintió con una sonrisa suave. Luego parpadeó, cayendo en la cuenta de algo que se le había pasado.

-Hiroshi…-llamó.

-Dime itoko-respondió él felizmente.

-¿Y Hikaru?-preguntó ella.

Hikaru era uno de los mejores amigos de Hiroshi, sino el mejor, aun y ser dos años menor que él. Según lo que Sora recordaba, Hikaru era un chico castaño, con los ojos castaños casi dorados y sonrisa amable y serena. Cada vez que Hiroshi venía a Japón por cualquier cosa, Hikaru venía con él. Nunca había faltado, y siempre era la mar de amable y simpático con ella. Además, imponía un poco de tranquilidad y sentido común al alocado de su itoko. Antes, cuando Hiroshi había entrado a su cuarto, había sentido que algo faltaba, pero no había caído en ese instante.

Hiroshi le dedicó una sonrisa serena, casi triste, que le recordó a las de Hikaru.

-No ha podido venir esta vez-dijo con voz suave- A pesar de que él si quería, no ha podido ser.

-Oh, vale-contestó Sora extrañada y algo decepcionada-¿Ha pasado algo?

-¡No!-se apresuró en contestar su itoko-Es decir, es que se ha mudado recientemente y está muy liado y eso.

-Que lástima-comentó ella- me habría gustado verle.

-¿Sí?, ¿Y eso?-preguntó él bajando la mirada.

-Bueno, es simpático, amable, tranquilo, es capaz de tranquilizarte…-enumeró Sora- Y, bueno, también es guapo.

Hiroshi alzó la vista a ella rápidamente, al igual que Reborn, que estaba inusualmente callado. Sin embargo, mientras Reborn la miraba alzando una ceja, en la cara ahora blanca de su itoko podía ver algo de pánico muy mal disimulado.

-Sora…No me digas que te mola Hikaru-murmuró Hiroshi con los ojos como platos

-Siii, claaro-dijo Sora sarcásticamente-En realidad llevamos saliendo unos años, pero no nos animábamos a contártelo.

Después de decir esto, la chica pudo ser testigo de cómo su itoko se ponía todavía más blanco, abría la boca y la señalaba con el dedo tembloroso. Sora alzó una ceja, sonriendo. "_Nota mental,_" pensó "_con Hiroshi los sarcasmos no sirven de nada_". Mira que podía llegar a ser ingenuo su itoko.

-Hiroshi, era coña-dijo ella divertida.

Él dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio, mientras el color volvía a aparecer en su cara.

-No vuelvas decir algo así-murmuró el chico-casi me da un infarto.

-¿Tan malo sería que me gustase el mejor amigo de mi itoko?-preguntó Sora pensando que la reacción del mayor había sido exagerada.

-Hai-se limitó a asentir él.

La chica iba a decir algo, pero, justo en ese instante, comenzó a sonar una música sospechosamente parecida a la tonadilla de _Rocky_. Hiroshi comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos y, finalmente, sacó un móvil amarillo fosforito con una pegatina roja con el kanji _hi._ "_Hiroshi tiene un problema_", pensó Sora mientras su primo respondía.

-Moshi-mo…Sobo…hai…etto…em…-dijo entrecortadamente con los hombros en tensión- Hai.

-¿Quién era?-preguntó Sora mientras él colgaba.

-Mi abuela, que dónde estaba-respondió él- Bueno, Sora-chan, me he de ir con viento fresco si no quiero que me caiga un buen rapapolvo.

-Recuerda que me debes una habitación –dijo Sora.

-Hai, hai-respondió Hiroshi agitando la mano- Tú no te preocupes de eso, que yo me encargo de todo.

-Vale.-asintió la chica mientras abría la puerta- Adiós, Hiroshi.

-Ciao-se despidió él.

Sora se quedó en la puerta observando como su itoko desaparecía en la distancia, a su lado Reborn también observaba en silencio. Pasaron así unos minutos hasta que el bebé rompió el silencio.

-Dame-Sora-llamó.

-¿Hu?

-Debo suponer que no has hechos los deberes para mañana, ¿verdad?-indicó con una sonrisita.

Sora abrió mucho los ojos y palideció. Uh, oh… La muchacha salió corriendo hacia los restos de su cuarto y comenzó a rebuscar entre los escombros.

-Tiene que estar, tiene que estar, tiene que estar-murmuraba la chica.

Pero para su desgracia no logró hallar los libros, ni libretas ni nada. Ni siquiera ropa. Esto era peor de lo que ella esperaba.

-Um… Si mañana no voy al instituto y digo que es por qué me han volado la habitación, como que no colaría, ¿ne?-preguntó Sora.

-Lo dudo-respondió Reborn.

-Lo suponía-suspiró la chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Frases y palabras extranjeras:

**Inaspettati Ospiti: **los huéspedes inesperados

**Aka-chan:** bebé

**Doji:** estúpido

**Kawai:** mono/lindo

**Kuso:** mierda

**Hi:** en este caso, Sol

**Oji:** tío

**(Dômo) Arigatô: **(muchas) gracias

**Moshi-moshi:** Diga( para contestar el teléfono)

**Sobo: **abuela, refiriendose a la propia. Se considera una manera de decirlo bastante respetuosa.

**Nota de la autora: Bueno, pues aquí tenemos el encontronazo de Kurosawa y Takamori, que no parecen empezar con buen pie, y la aparición de Sasagawa Hioroshi, el primo de Sora. Creo que el padre es obvio de quien se trata, pero ¿qué me decís de la madre?(creo que también es un poco obvio, pero una nunca sabe). Otra cosa, cuando Hiroshi hace mención a su tío y abuela, se refiere a por los de parte materna.**

**En fin, no tengo mucho más que decir, así que...¡Ciao!**


	5. La festa dello sport

**Y aquí vengo con un capitulo más. Antes de nada, gracias a Suigin Walker y Signora di cieli por sus reviews^^**

**Disclaimer: KHR no es mio, pero si alguien quiere firmar para que me lo den...**

**Capítulo 5: La festa dello sport**

Sora se despertó con el sonido del timbre. La chica se incorporó con un gemido, mira que llegaba a estar duro el sofá… Bostezando, le echó una ojeada al reloj: las seis en punto. ¿Quién llamaba a esa hora? Esquivando todas las trampas que Reborn había montado salió al recibidor y, dando otro bostezo, abrió la puerta.

-Ohayô gozaimasu, Sawada-sama-la saludó un coro de voces.

A Sora le tembló la ceja. "_¿Qué…?_". Frente a ella, llenando la entrada y parte de la calle, había un montón de hombres con trajes y corbatas negras y gafas de sol-a pesar de que todavía no había salido del todo el astro rey-con toda la pinta de ser Yakuza.

- Ohayô gozaimasu, Sawada-sama-repitió uno de los hombres dando un paso al frente- Soy el encargado, Yasukichi Mizuo, yoroshiku o-negai shimasu.

-Yo-yoroshiku-murmuró Sora algo chocada.

-Venimos por lo de la habitación en nombre de Hiroshi-aniki-explicó levantando una caja de herramientas-¿Nos permite entrar, Sawada-sama?

-C-claro, pero… ¿Por qué tan temprano?-preguntó dejándoles pasar. Si los enviaba Hiroshi no podían ser malos, ¿verdad?

Yasukichi-san sonrió y entró a la viviendo. Detrás de él entraron también la mayoría de los hombres, que se dirigieron inmediatamente escaleras arriba, hacia su destruida habitación.

-Hoy hemos venido antes-dijo Yasukichi-san- porque Hiroshi-aniki pensó que necesitaría esto.

El hombre chasqueó los dedos y los que se habían quedado abajo levantaron lo que llevaban, mostrándoselo. Sora abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Le habían traído los libros de texto que necesitaba, una cartera, cuadernos y un montón de bolsas con logos de tiendas de ropa.

-Nos tomamos la molestia de hacer sus deberes para esta mañana, Sawada-sama-dijo Yasukichi-san-espero que no le importe.

-¿Bromeas?-preguntó Sora alucinada- Pero, oye, ¿de qué leches trabaja Hiroshi para conseguir todo esto?

Yasukichi-san se quedó callado y, Sora estaba convencida, debajo de sus gafas oscuras los ojos del hombre miraban a todos lados menos a ella.

-Eh… ¿Por qué no va a probarse el uniforme, Sawada-sama?-preguntó mientras uno de los hombres le ofrecía una bolsa- Así sabremos si la talla es la correcta y eso…

Sora alzó una ceja y cogió la bolsa. Estaba clarísimo que le ocultaban algo, aunque lo dejaría pasar por ahora. Pero sólo porque le iban a arreglar el dormitorio y todavía era muy temprano. La chica fue al baño, donde se cambió. El nuevo uniforme le sentaba como un guante.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó Yasukichi-san cuando salió.

-Perfecto-dijo Sora-Oye, ¿Cómo sabíais mi talla?

-Eh…

-Ohayô Sora-chan-saludó su abuela bostezando y apareciendo por las escaleras-Ohayô minna-san.

-Ohayô abuela-saludó Sora.

-Ohayô, Sawada-baa-sama-exclamaron los hombres trajeados.

-Maa, parece que hoy tendré que hacer mucho desayuno, ¿ne?-dijo Nana pensativa.

-No se moleste, Sawada-baa-sama-dijo Yasukichi-san-Nosotros ya hemos desayunado antes de venir.

-Oh, entonces está bien-dijo Nana, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Entonces, Sawada-sama-dijo Yasukichi-san en cuanto su abuela hubo desaparecido-¿Dónde dejamos todo esto?-preguntó señalando las bolsas y demás.

-Dejadlo por el salón-indicó Sora pensativa- ¡Ah! Y tened cuidado.

-Lo tendremos, Sawada-sama-respondió Yasukichi-san entrando en el salón.

"_A ver si no nos quedamos también sin salón_" pensó Sora, recordando las trampas de Reborn. La chica se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la cocina. Allí se puso a ayudar a su abuela con el desayuno y su bentô. Minutos después, la muchacha desayunaba tranquilamente y, entonces, Reborn apareció por la puerta, sacudiéndose de la ropa un polvo inexistente.

-¿Quiénes son?-preguntó nada más entrar.

-¿Quiénes son, quién?-devolvió la pregunta Sora.

-Los hombres in nero-dijo Reborn.

-Ah, ellos… Los ha enviado Hiroshi-contestó la chica- han venido a hacerme la habitación y me han traído lo necesario para la vida diaria.

El bebé asintió, mientras Nana le servía el desayuno.

-No eran muy fuertes-comentó el hitman después de unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Qué les has hecho?-preguntó Sora desconfiada.

Reborn se limitó a sonreír. Alarmada, la chica se dirigió al salón, donde encontró a todos los hombres de negro gimiendo en el suelo.

-S-su cartera, Sawada-sama- dijo una voz a su derecha.

Al mirar hacia allí, se topó con Yasukichi-san, que seguía sonriendo a pesar de que se tambaleaba un poco y tenía las gafas de sol rotas, y le tendía su cartera nueva.

-A-arigatô-dijo la chica cogiendo la cartera.

Sora suspiró y fue a la cocina a recoger su bentô.

-¿Te vas ya?-preguntó Nana.

-Ahá, adiós-se despidió ella.

-Hasta luego-dijo su abuela.

-Ciao-dijo Reborn.

Sora Se dirigió a la entrada, acompañada por las efusivas despedidas de los hombres de negro. Como se notaba que trabajaban para su itoko. La chica salió de la casa y comenzó su caminata hacia el instituto, pensando que, por primera vez en unas semanas, podría ir sola, sin nadie incordiando ni metiéndola en líos.

-¡Oi, Sora!-exclamó una voz detrás suyo.

Obviamente se equivocaba. La chica suspiró y se giró a mirar a Kurosawa, que se puso a su altura.

-¿Qué te dije sobre llamarme por el nombre de pila?-preguntó ella amenazadoramente.

-¿Quiénes eran los hombres de negro?-preguntó él, ignorándola.

-Hombres que ha mandado Hiroshi-contestó ella-Ya sabes, para reconstruir mi dormitorio…

-¿Son Yakuza?-preguntó Kurosawa.

-¡Que va!

-Pues lo parecen-declaró el chico.

-Que parezcan Yakuza no quiere decir que lo sean-apuntó la chica.

-¿Quién parece un Yakuza?-preguntaron a sus espaldas.

Los adolescentes se giraron y se toparon con la sonrisa de Takamori, quien les saludó con la mano.

-Los hombres que el itoko-san de Sora ha enviado a reconstruir su habitación-contestó Kurosawa.

-Oh-dijo el moreno llevándose la mano al mentón, pensativo-Y, ¿no serán Yakuza de verdad?

-No es oro todo lo que reluce, Takamori-dijo Sora.

-Si, pero entonces encuentras algo que reluce y… ¡oh, sorpresa! ¡Es oro!-rebatió el chico, a lo que Kurosawa asintió.

-¿Vosotros, en serio, imagináis a mi itoko de jefe Yakuza?-preguntó Sora.

Ambos chicos callaron, probablemente intentando imaginárselo. La chica sonrió victoriosa en cuanto los muchachos hicieron una mueca.

-No, tienes razón-admitió Kurosawa.

-Aún así, yo iría con cuidado, Sora-san-recomendó Takamori-Nunca se sabe.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que eres un pelín paranoico?-preguntó Sora.

-Hai, tú ahora mismo, Sora-san-contestó él con una brillante sonrisa.

El resto del camino lo pasaron cinchándose unos a otros, sin volver a tocar el tema de la Yakuza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día transcurrió normalmente hasta que llegó la quinta hora: matemáticas. Hakase-sensei ya había entrado y ya estaba comenzando con el bombardeo de formulas que Sora jamás comprendería, cuando apareció por la puerta Minamino-sensei con la cara algo pálida.

-¿Ocurre algo, Minamino-san?-preguntó Hakase-sensei algo mosqueada por la interrupción.

-Los alumnos deben dirigirse todos al salón de actos, se va a dar un anuncio-dijo el tutor

Los susodichos alumnos, al oírle, comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y a celebrarlo. Perder clase siempre era bien recibido, fuese por lo que fuese.

-Ah, y chicos-dijo Minamino-sensei entre el barullo-comportaos, ¿si? El anuncio lo dará nuestro bienamado director.

En el instante en que la última palabra abandonó la boca de su tutor, todos los alumnos guardaron silencio instantáneamente y se cuadraron en sus asientos. Takamori observó todo esto con una ceja alzada. _¿Qué…?_

-El anuncio es en quince minutos-dijo Minamino-sensei- No lleguéis tarde-añadió con un ligero tono de suplica.

Los alumnos se levantaron y comenzaron a dirigirse hacía el salón de actos. Y, para desconcierto del nuevo, se dirigían allí hablando en quedos susurros y en orden. Takamori vio a Sora y Kurosawa saliendo del aula, también hablando en voz baja. El chico los siguió, a ver si se enteraba de algo.

-¿…nos querrá decir el director?-susurró Sora.

-A saber…-contestó Kurosawa al mismo volumen-puede que alguien haya roto algo

-Ugh-gimió Sora, mientras le recorría un escalofrío-No quisiese ser ese alguien.

-¿Tan malo es el director?-preguntó Takamori a volumen normal.

Los otros dos dieron un respingo y se giraron a una velocidad increíble. Luego, al ver que era él, suspiraron.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, casi me da un ataque-se quejó Sora, todavía susurrando.

-Gomen-se disculpó él.

-Si, el director es tan malo- dijo Kurosawa mirando hacia su alrededor- lo verás en seguida.

-Le tenéis mucho miedo, ¿ne?-preguntó el moreno.

-Hai-contestaron los dos al unísono.

Takamori abrió los ojos sorprendido. Jamás habría esperado que lo admitieran, menos tan fácilmente. Al hacer el comentario había esperado que lo negasen y volviesen a la normalidad. ¿Qué tan terrible sería el director, si hacía que las dos personas más orgullosas y cabezotas que conocía admitiesen que le temían a la primera?

Takamori siguió a sus compañeros al salón de actos inquieto. Dentro, los alumnos se habían ido sentando por las últimas filas y seguían hablando bajo.

-Kuso, tendríamos que haber venido más rápido-murmuró Kurosawa.

Siguieron a Sora, que encontró un sitio hacia la mitad de la estancia. Ella se sentó al lado del pasillo y Kurosawa a su lado, lo que dejaba a Takamori al lado del castaño. "_Genial_" pensó él sarcásticamente "_Por lo menos está tranquilo_" se consoló. Pasaron unos minutos más hasta que subió a la tarima un hombre trajeado con un tupé.

-Kusakabe, la mano derecha del director-susurró Kurosawa antes de que el moreno abriese la boca.

-Lamento informarles, queridos alumnos, que ha habido un pequeño malentendido-dijo Kusakabe, micrófono en mano-El director no dará el anuncio, ya que no se encuentra en Japón en estos momentos…

Alrededor de Takamori, los chicos y chicas comenzaron a relajarse, a la vez que los suspiros de alivio llenaban la sala.

-…lo dará su hija-concluyó el hombre.

Los alumnos volvieron a cuadrarse, mientras a la tarima subía una chica, supuestamente la hija del director. La chica no debía ser mucho mayor que ellos, vestía un traje y corbata negros con una camisa añil. Era bastante alta, de piel pálida y el largo pelo negro recogido en una coleta en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Takamori no entendía por qué parecían temerla también. La hija del director llegó al centro de la tarima y sonrió. A su alrededor la gente pareció relajarse un poco, sin embargo, a Takamori le dio un escalofrío.

-Buenos días a todos, niños-saludó ella con voz dulce-supongo que ya me conocéis, ¿ne?

-Haaai-respondieron todos a coro.

-Bueno, como ya sabréis, todos los años, a finales de octubre, se celebra el festival deportivo juntamente con otras dos escuelas, que varían según el año- hubo un asentimiento general en la sala. Takamori miró a Kurosawa con una ceja alzada, quien le hizo un gesto de que ya le explicaría después-Bien, este año se celebrará el día treinta, o sea, el miércoles de la semana que viene, y ha habido un par de modificaciones-anunció ella. Por la sala se extendieron los susurros. Cuando volvieron a callar, la chica continuó- Primero, sólo hemos conseguido un instituto contra el cual participar: el instituto Nigyô. Segundo, debido a la queja de un padre (que, por cierto, está ingresado en la habitación 234 del hospital general, por si queréis ir a verlo o enviarle algo…) la organización quedará a cargo de los que, para el día treinta, no hayan cumplido los quince años, ya que no participarán.

Justo cuando dijo eso, los susodichos menores de quince, comenzaron a gritar de alegría. La estancia se llenó rápidamente de "¡Bien!"s, "¡Toma ya!"s y "Gracias, padre desconocido, tu sacrificio no será en vano"s. A Takamori le pareció escuchar un "¿Qué?" con tono de desesperación proveniente de su derecha, pero eso era imposible: a su derecha sólo estaban un totalmente inexpresivo Kurosawa y Sora con una sonrisita. El jolgorio fue apagándose poco a poco, al caer en la cuenta que la hija del director seguía en el sitio.

-Como todos los años, tanto el comentarista como el general serán elegidos por sorteo-continuó ella-El comentarista será menor de quince y el general, mayor. ¿Todo claro?-asentimiento general-Bien, pues eso es todo, disfrutad de las clases-concluyó marchándose.

En cuanto la chica desapareció, la sala estalló en comentarios. Takamori se giró hacia su derecha, para que Kurosawa le explicase de que iba todo aquello, pero el chico ya se perdía entre la multitud en dirección desconocida, mientras Sora le gritaba.

-Sora-san-llamó Takamori-¿Me explicas de qué va esto?

-Oh, bueno, es una batalla campal inter escolar-dijo ella-Hay diferentes pruebas típicas, como las de cualquier festival escolar normal y corriente, pero son un mero calentamiento para la prueba de tirar el palo, donde el "general" del colegio se sube a un palo y los contrarios intentan tirarlo. En esta prueba todo vale. Y cuando digo todo, es todo. Así que muchos acaban lesionados, sobretodo los más pequeños y débiles-dijo la chica, luego añadió con un suspiro-Que padre más valiente.

-Jamás había escuchado de algo así-comentó Takamori.

-Tengo entendido que antes no era así-dijo ella-El festival era dentro del mismo instituto, aunque también se trataba de una batalla campal…. Claro que entonces llegó el actual director y decidió hacerlo contra otros institutos.

-Pobres menores de quince-comentó él.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió ella extrañada.

-Bueno, son los que van a tener que organizarlo todo, los que harán todo el trabajo mientras los demás hacen clase-dijo Takamori.

Sora se lo quedó mirando fijamente mientras una sonrisa temblaba en sus labios. Finalmente, la chica rompió a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Qué?-preguntó algo sonrojado.

-A partir de mañana no habrá clases-explicó Sora medio riéndose todavía-Y, sí, los menores de quince tendrán que organizarlo todo, pero no te creas que nosotros estaremos de brazos cruzados-declaró ella.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Takamori, cada vez más confundido.

-Prepárate, Takamori Yû,-dijo Sora con voz solemne y algo tenebrosa-porqué a partir de mañana comienza el entrenamiento.

Y Sora se fue riéndose algo macabramente, en opinión del moreno.

-Entrenamiento, ¿uh?-murmuró metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y esbozando una sonrisa-Omoshiroi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Frases y palabras extranjeras:

**La festa dello sport:** el festival deportivo(o algo así)

**Ohayô gozaimasu: **muy buenos días

**Yoroshiku o-negai shimasu:** lo mismo que el yoroshiku normal, pero mucho más formal.

**Aniki: **hermano mayor

**-sama:** sufijo que denota mucho respeto

**Sawada-baa-sama: **señora abuela de Sawada(o algo así)

**nero:** negro

**Yakuza: **mafia japonesa

**Chichiue:** Padre, dicho con mucho respeto

**Omoshiroi: **interesante

**Notas de la autora: Bueno, pues aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo, con la aparición estelar de los empleados de Hiroshi y la hija del director, Aki. Yo diría que su padre es más que obvio, pero...¿qué me decís de la madre?(esta si que no es obvi...creo).**

**En fin, esta vez, de regalo, os dejo un omake. Disfrutadlo, ¡Ciao!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**OMAKE**

Todos en Namimori conocían al director de la secundaria homónima. Por esa misma razón, todos sabían que, si no querían una estancia en el hospital, era mejor no intentar nada con su hija. Por eso, sus visitas a Japón solían ser aburridas.

Menos mal que, esta vez, había coincidido con alguien.

-¿En serio le volaste la habitación?-preguntó divertida

-Hai-contestó él- Y no te rías Aki, no es divertido.

Aki se carcajeó igualmente, mientras las mejillas del otro adquirían una ligera sombra rosada.

-Bueno, ya vale, ¿no?-se quejó él

-Me sorprende que aún no te haya mandado a la mierda, Hiro-comentó ella

Hiro bufó, a lo que Aki le sacó la lengua.

-Y, ¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti?-preguntó Hiro, desviando el tema

-Bue, pues lo normal-dijo ella-: Kusakabe me ha echado bronca, los demás han intentado quedar bien conmigo, he tenido que largarles un discurso a los alumnos…lo normal-concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Buff…Que suerte-dijo Hiro-a mí, mi abuela no me ha dejado ni a sol ni a sombra.

-¿Y Qué haces aquí, entonces?-preguntó Aki

-Me he escapado-dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Aki comenzó a reír, esta vez secundada por Hiro. Sin embargo, paró de repente.

-¡Mierda!-exclamó

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Hiro preocupado

-Me he olvidado, me he olvidado-murmuraba mientras llevaba sus puños a las sienes

-¿El qué? ¿Qué te has olvidado?-preguntó él cogiéndola de los hombros, ya rozando la histeria.

-¡Me he olvidado de decirles a los mocosos que como fracasen, Chichiue los morderá hasta la muerte!-exclamó Aki dramáticamente

Hiro estuvo a punto de caerse del banco. Mira que llegaba a ser melodramática esta chica.

-Creo que eso ya se lo suponen ellos solitos-dijo con un suspiro

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó ella- Por qué como Chichiue se entere que no lo he dicho…

-Tranquila, eres su hija, no creo que te haga nada-dijo Hiro con tono tranquilizador.

-No, si lo decía por ti-dijo Aki

-¿Eh?

-Porqué, si se entera-comentó levantándose-pienso echarte tooda la culpa a ti

-¡¿Qué?-exclamó Hiro

Y Aki volvió a reír mientras huía de Hiro.

Definitivamente, era más divertido cuando había algún conocido en Japón.


	6. La formazione

**Y aquí vengo con otro capítulo. Gracias a los que me habeis dejado reviews: Vainilla-Pervinca, Suigin Walker, Signora di Cieli, Miku Takamine y XxPanxa VongolaxX^^ Que sepais que me alegrais la semana con vuestros comentarios^^**

**En fin, vamos al tema. **

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, pero me gustaría**

**Capítulo 6: La formazione**

Así pues, el martes comenzaron los preparativos. Todos los mayores de quince años (AKA: los alumnos de secundaria alta, más o menos) se encontraban de nuevo en la sala de actos, esperando que se decidiese el "afortunado" general del instituto y su jornada de entrenamiento. Y, como era lógico, tanto Sora como Takamori estaban allí. Ambos adolescentes se dedicaban a girar la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando a cierta cabeza caoba. Pero nada, Kurosawa no aparecía por ninguna parte.

-Que raro-comentó Takamori-, me dio la impresión de que la idea le gustaba…

-Entusiasmaba, diría yo-puntualizó Sora- Desde que el año pasado no pudo participar por tener la pierna rota, estaba deseando que llegase el festival de este año.

-Tenía entendido que hasta hace poco más de una semana no erais amigos-dijo Takamori con una ceja alzada.

-Éramos enemigos, que, para el caso, viene a ser lo mismo-dijo ella.

Justo en ese momento entró la hija del director, vistiendo de forma similar al día anterior y con una sonrisa que le dio mala espina a más de uno.

-Bien, ¿estáis todos aquí?-preguntó.

-Haaai-respondieron a coro.

-Perfecto, comencemos por lo que importa de verdad: el horario del entrenamiento-dijo ella animadamente. Por toda la sala se alzaron los quejidos de los alumnos- Serán siete horas de entrenamiento diario más media hora para comer-hubo más quejidos-Esta vez Chichiue no ha tenido tiempo de organizar el programa de entrenamiento, así que me ha tocado pringar a mi-explicó con un suspiro y echando hacia atrás su pelo.

Los chicos y chicas del salón comenzaron a vitorearla y dar gracias a Kami por salvarles del infierno. Takamori presenció con una ceja alzada como sus compañeros comenzaban a desmadrarse. El chico se giró hacia Sora, quien se encontraba totalmente relajada.

-Sora-san… ¿Me explicas?

-Conténtate con saber que nos hemos salvado del infierno del director-dijo ella.

-Bueno, pero… ¿no estaríamos cayendo ahora en el infierno de su hija?-preguntó él.

-No, no creo-negó Sora-ella parece más maja.

-Si, ya, bueno… no sé… Tú lo has dicho: parece, y, después de todo….se trata de su hija, ¿ne?-dijo Takamori.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó un estruendo. Todos volvieron la cabeza hacia la tarima y lo que vieron los dejó helados y, sobretodo, calladitos. En el suelo de la tarima yacía una pila de maderos astillados de lo que, presumiblemente, había sido una mesa un par de minutos antes. A su lado, la hija del director los miraba, jutte en mano.

-Que Chichiue no esté no significa que podáis desmadraros, ¿Entendido?-preguntó con un puchero que muchos tildarían de adorable de estar en otra situación.

-H-hai, e-entendido- corearon los alumnos temblando.

-Bien, pues vamos al asunto. ¡Kusakabe, diapositiva!-ordenó, mientras las luces se apagaban y detrás de ella aparecía el típico cuadro de Word- Bueno, como podéis observar, la primera hora se dedicará a la resistencia física, es decir, que correréis hasta que a mi me dé la gana; la segunda hora será para la velocidad, o sea, que correréis más y más rápido; a tercera hora toca puntería, para que seáis capaces de poder meter un balón por un aro; la cuarta hora será coordinación, ya sabéis, para que no os tropecéis con vuestros propios pies y los del compañero y eso…; entonces tendréis el que, supongo, será vuestro tiempo favorito, es decir, el descanso para comer y hacer lo que os de la gana… lástima que sea sólo media hora-comentó, mientras los alumnos se hundían cada vez más en sus asientos por la miseria-; la quinta hora será dedicada al equilibrio, que ya os vale,¿eh?, mira que no saber caminar en línea recta… ; la sexta será escalada y la séptima, resistencia. ¿Alguna pregunta?-concluyó la morena sonriendo.

Los alumnos se miraron entre si, temerosos y desanimados, hasta que, poco a poco, una tímida y, sobretodo, temblorosa mano se alzó entre la multitud.

-Dime-dijo (más bien, ordenó) la mayor señalando con el jutte.

-¿P-por qué ha-hay d-dos resistencias?-preguntó una temblorosa y acojonada chica.

-Una es resistencia de correr y la otra, de aguantar golpes-explicó-¿Alguien más?-nadie hizo el más mínimo movimiento-Bien, ahora toca el sorteo-anunció.

Las luces volvieron a encenderse y, por una puerta lateral, apareció Kusakabe-san con una caja opaca. El hombre subió a la tarima, donde le echó una larga mirada a la destrozada mesa (o a sus restos) y finalmente, con un suspiro de cansancio, se situó al lado de la hija de su jefe.

-Todos vuestros nombres están aquí dentro-explicó ella-No se admiten cambios ni devoluciones, a quien le toque le tocó, ¿entendido?-Todos asintieron-Perfecto.

La hija del director metió la mano en la caja y, finalmente, sacó un papel. La chica lo desdobló lentamente, alargando su nerviosismo, y leyó el papel unas cuantas veces para si misma. Como se notaba que estaba disfrutando con todo aquello. Entonces, sonrió.

-Y el general es…. ¡Sawada Sora!-exclamó alzando el papel (como si cualquiera de los alumnos fuese capaz de leer la diminuta letra a distancia…).

En ese instante todos se giraron a mirarla, y Sora quiso que se la tragase la tierra. Poco después comenzaron los suspiros de alivio y, como no, las quejas.

-¡Es de primero!-dijo uno.

-¡Es demasiado pequeña!-masculló otro.

-Jo, que chungo, ¿no?-preguntó una voz a su derecha.

La chica se giró hacia allí y casi le dio un ataque. Allí parado, con su menos de medio metro y las manos en los bolsillos, estaba Reborn. Reborn vestido con el uniforme del colegio y posición chuleta.

-¿Qué. Haces. Aquí?-masculló Sora, controlándose para no gritar.

-He venido a ver il resultado del sorteo, obviamente-respondió él.

-Pues vete a casa-dijo Sora mientras hacía ademán de agarrarle.

Sorprendentemente, logró su cometido. Claro que, acto seguido el bebé comenzó a deformarse y brillar y se ajustó a su muñeca. La muchacha ahogó una exclamación. ¡Eso lo explicaba todo! ¡Reborn era un Alien! Sin embargo, Sora vio su teoría irse al traste cuando la figura dejó de brillar para revelar a Leon. "_Jodido camaleón_" pensó fulminando al animal con la mirada.

-¡PERO ES UNA CHICA!-gritó alguien desquiciadamente.

-Y eso, ¿Qué?-preguntó la hija del director demasiado calmadamente.

El silencio cayó pesadamente sobre la sala como un manto, mientras Sora intentaba despegar a Leon de su muñeca. Entonces sintió como Takamori comenzaba a darle tironcitos histéricos a su jersey. Sora, con la paciencia llegando a sus límites, se giró a mirarle.

-¿Qué?-susurró.

-¿Soy yo, o detrás de la hija del director hay esqueletos añiles que se mueven?-preguntó él sin mirarla y casi sin voz.

Sora estaba a punto de contestarle un "Sí, eres tú" con toda la mala ostia que estaba acumulando cuando miró a la tarima y se le heló la sangre. Allí, efectivamente, se encontraba la hija del director, que les sonreía tétricamente, rodeada de esqueletos de color añil que se paseaban de arriba abajo. Sora tragó saliva con dificultad. Para colmo de males, cada vez se hacía más oscuro y parecía que estaba apareciendo una figura más. Una figura familiar, que cada vez se iba haciendo más nítida: pelo negro, traje negro, camisa violeta, tonfas… ¿Tonfas? Entonces, alguien gritó.

-¡ES EL DIRECTOR!

-¡AAHHHHHHHH!-gritaron todos.

Sora agarró del brazo a un alucinado Takamori y se unió a la estampida que corría hacia las puertas. Para su infortunio, éstas estaban cerradas. El griterío aumentó, mientras los más cercanos a las puertas las aporreaban para intentar abrirlas. Después de unos minutos de gritos histéricos y golpes desesperados, cuando el director estaba ya a punto de alcanzarlos, las puertas cedieron por fin. Los alumnos, raudos y veloces, emprendieron de nuevo la carrera, decididos a pasar por encima de quien hiciese falta. Sin embargo, esa resolución duró sólo hasta que toparon de frente con la hija del director, cronometro en mano, con cara de disgusto y dos juttes en la mano libre.

Lógicamente, tuvieron que parar.

-Tsk, tsk, tsk… Cinco minutos, cuarenta segundos-dijo con voz monótona. Luego se llevó la mano a la frente con un suspiro-Voy a tener que trabajar mucho.

-¡Daos prisa, que viene el director!-gritó alguien desde atrás.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!-rió ella-Chichiue está en Albania, eso era una proyección 3D a ordenador

-¿Eh?-preguntaron todos con caras de idiotas.

-¡Oh! Así que era por eso que atravesaba las sillas-exclamó Takamori felizmente.

-¿Eh?

-Hai, era por eso-afirmó ella-Ahora, ¡Todos a los vestidores! Tenemos muuucho que hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La semana que siguió, fue el infierno. Si a alguien le quedaba alguna duda de que la hija del director (ahora sabían que se llamaba Hibari Aki) fuese quien decía ser, ésta se había desvanecido.

Nada más empezar les habían dado cuatro pesas de unos dos quilos en plan muñequeras y tobilleras (para hacer músculo, dijo Aki), que no podían quitarse bajo ningún concepto mientras estuviesen en el recinto. Al principio, les había hecho gracia, "Mira, como en Dragon Ball" habían dicho. Pero a partir de la tercera hora con ellas puestas ya querían tirarlas al fondo del mar. El entrenamiento de Aki era extenuante, y los ocho quilos extra que cargaban en sus extremidades no lo mejoraba, precisamente.

Muchos habían intentado quitárselas. Uno pensaría que Aki no se daría cuenta, ¡Eran casi trescientos, por el amor de Kami, no _podía_ darse cuenta! Pero la mayor los pillaba a todos, aunque se las hubiesen quitado sólo durante dos minutos. No sabían como lo hacía, pero siempre los pillaba, y entonces, les imponía un castigo (a saber, aumentar el peso de las muñequeras y tobilleras). Hasta que llegó el momento que decidieron que intentar librarse de las pesas no valía la pena, así como tampoco la valía el intentar escapar del entrenamiento. Aki los encontraba igual.

Lo único bueno de aquella infernal semana, según Sora, era que volvía a tener habitación (en tres días, como Hiroshi había prometido) y que estaba más tiempo con Nakamura-sempai. Aunque el mayor, aún y siendo buen deportista, también estaba que no se tenía en pie y su sonrisa brillaba por su ausencia.

Quien también brillaba por su ausencia era Kurosawa. El chico había desaparecido como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, aunque, la verdad sea dicha, nadie la culpaba: Cualquiera hubiese dado lo que fuese por saltarse el infierno al que Aki les había sometido.

Increíblemente, había una persona que conseguía mantener el ritmo y parecía no estar demasiado cansado. Pero, cuando Sora le preguntaba a Takamori cómo lo hacía, él se limitaba a sonreírle y seguir corriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El domingo llegó por fin y Sora tuvo la ingenua esperanza de poder dormir y descansar. Lástima que Reborn tuviese una idea distinta a la suya. El bebé la levantó a las cinco de la mañana y la tuvo toda la mañana limpiando la casa de su abuela. Y, para rematar, por la tarde la mandó a hacer footing.

-Ten en cuenta que te estaré vigilando, Dame-Sora-le advirtió el hitman antes de que saliese.

Sora suspiró mientras trotaba por la calle. ¿Por qué todo le pasaba a ella? Tan distraída iba que acabó chocando con alguien, haciendo que cayesen los dos al suelo.

-¡Itai~!-se quejó la persona.

-L-lo siento-se disculpó Sora.

-¡Renge-chan!-llamó otra voz, demasiado conocida para Sora.

La chica miró, viendo como Nakamura-sempai se acercaba andando a paso rápido.

-¿Sawada-san?-preguntó una vez cerca.

-H-hai-asintió Sora sonrojada.

-Neeeee, Sei-chan ¿la conoces?-preguntó la chica con la que Sora había chocado poniéndose en pie de un salto.

-Ahá-asintió él-es una compañera del instituto, Sawada Sora-san-presentó el chico, ayudando a Sora a levantarse-Sawada-san, esta es Asahina Renge, mi vecina de toda la vida.

-¡Yoroshiku!-exclamó Asahina-san animadamente extendiendo su mano.

Sora se la estrechó, murmurando un quedo "Yoroshiku" mientras examinaba con la mirada a la otra. Asahina-san era más alta que Sora, y bastante más curvilínea, también; tenía los ojos de color chocolate y llevaba el pelo castaño claro recogido en una cola de caballo. La chica iba vestida con un anorak amarillo y unos tejanos, muy mona ella.

Sora maldijo mentalmente ir en su, aunque nuevo, cutre chándal gris.

-Y, ¿Qué haces por aquí, Sawada-san?-preguntó Nakamura-sempai.

-Em…pues…etto…-tartamudeó ella-fo-footing.

-¿Estás haciendo FOOTING?-preguntó él con los ojos abiertos como platos-¿Después de lo de esta semana?

-Eh…

-Déjala, Sei-chan-intervino Asahina-san-No todo el mundo anda tan vago como tú.

-Renge, después de la semana que llevamos, incluso TÚ estarías cansada-dijo Nakamura-sempai.

-Pues ella está corriendo-rebatió la castaña.

-Me obligan-dijo Sora, siendo totalmente ignorada.

-Seguramente, no por gusto-dijo él.

-Y ¿tú qué sabes?

-No todos estamos locos por el deporte como tú-acusó Nakamura-sempai.

-Pues…-la replica de Asahina-san fue cortada por la tonadilla de un móvil. La chica sacó el aparato y contestó-Moshi-moshi…hai….por supuesto, sensei…hai…estaré allí en cinco minutos.

La chica colgó bajo la mirada de los otros dos y, repentinamente, echó a correr.

-¡Sayonara Sei-chan, Sawada-chan!-gritó alejándose-¡Nos vemos el miércole~s!

Y desapareció. Sora parpadeó confusa ¿Qué acababa de pasar allí? La chica oyó al mayor suspirar con cansancio.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto-dijo Nakamura-sempai-últimamente estoy algo tenso, y a Renge le encanta chincharme-Sora se limitó a asentir ausentemente-Bueno, con tu permiso, me vuelvo a casa a descansar-se despidió antes de comenzar a caminar.

-¿Nakamura-sempai?-llamó Sora. Él se giró-¿Asahina-san ha dicho que os veis el miércoles?-preguntó celosa.

-Hai…-contestó él.

De pronto, el chico se puso blanco y abrió los ojos como platos.

-Kuso…-susurró-¡Sawada-san, nos vemos mañana!

Y, así, Nakamura-sempai desapareció corriendo.

Sora vio como se alejaba y, con un suspiró, continuó corriendo en dirección contraria. Lo último que le apetecía era un castigo de Reborn, con Aki ya tenía más que suficiente, gracias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Frases y palabras extranjeras:

**La formazione:** el entrenamiento

**Jutte: **arma tradicional japonesa que solía ser usada por la policía.

**¡Itai!: **Duele

**Sayonara:** Adiós

**Notas de la autora: Y hasta aquí el cap. Hoy ha aparecido Asahina Renge, la amiga de siempre de Nakamura y una rival amorosa en potencia(según Sora), junto con el entrenamiento infernal de Aki, que se ha vuelto omnipresente(si no lo creéis preguntadle a cualquier alumno de Nami). En este cap no ha salido Arashi, pero no sus preocupéis, que en el siguiente saldrá fijo y se explicará qué le pasa(Arashi:*de fondo*¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)Y, en cuanto la madre de Aki, os lo digo ahora, porqué no saldrá en breve. Y ella es...(introducir redoble de tambores)...¡Haru!**

**En fin, me echan del ordena. ¡Hasta la semana que viene!, ¡Ciao!**


	7. Competitività, 1º parte

**Aquí estoy una semana más con un nuevo cap. Antes de nada, Gracias a Suigin Walker, Yui-3000, XxPanxaVongolaxX, Miku Takamine y Signora di cieli por sus reviews^^**

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, ¡pero aún no desisto!owo**

**Capítulo 7: Competitività, 1º parte**

Y, finalmente, llegó el esperado miércoles treinta.

Los alumnos fueron llegando, admirando la decoración, muchísimo más lucida que la de otros años, que sus compañeros habían colocado el día anterior, mientras los que iban a participar tomaban su muy merecido día de descanso. Sora lo miró todo con una sonrisa cansada "_Suertudos_" pensó recordando su semana e imaginando los de los otros, que por fuerza debía haber sido mejor. Después de todo, ellos no habían sido avasallados por Aki. Sora iba de un lado a otro buscando a Takamori o Nakamura-sempai, ya que intentar dar con Kurosawa ya lo daba por imposible. A su alrededor comenzaba a aparecer más y más gente, la mitad de la cual no había visto en su vida, probablemente de Nigyô. Sora continuó vagando de un lado a otro hasta que alguien le dio unos toquecitos en el hombro.

-Ohayô, Sora-san-saludó Takamori.

-Ohayô-saludó ella de vuelta-¿Dónde estabas?

-Oh, por ahí recolectando información-comentó él-Al parecer uno de los mejores de Nigyô, un tal Kagamine, no podrá participar por un esguince o algo así.

-Ah…-dijo ella no muy interesada.

-Aunque me ha dado la impresión de que no les preocupaba demasiado, así que he seguido preguntando y me enterado que es por que tiene una confianza ciega en otro, un tal…-continuó diciendo Takamori.

Pero Sora no le hacía demasiado caso, ya que su atención la ocupaba cierta chica castaña que se les acercaba corriendo y agitando el brazo.

-¿Asahina-san?-murmuró la chica para si misma, sorprendida de ver allí a la otra.

-Hai, creo que era algo así. ¿Cómo lo has sabido, Sora-san?-preguntó Takamori.

-¿Eh?-dijo ella, sin saber de que hablaba él.

-¡Sawada-chan!-exclamó la castaña, parándose frente a ella-¡Ohayô!

-O-ohayô, Asahina-san-saludó ella-¿Q-qué haces aquí?

-Oh, yo estudio en Nigyô ¿No te lo ha dicho Sei-chan?-preguntó ladeando la cabeza. Sora se limitó a negar-Bueno, pues ya te lo he contado yo ¿Sabes?, es una lástima, quería presentarte a Akira, pero no ha podido venir, así que puede que me aburra un poco, pero ¡no importa! da lo mejor de ti misma en la competencia,¿vale Sawada-chan? ¡así será más divertido!, ah, por cierto, ¿tú quién eres?-largó ella casi sin respirar.

Sora se limitó a girarse a mirar a Takamori, todavía algo aturdida por el discurso de Asahina-san. El muchacho le sonreía a Asahina y en su mirada había un brillo que Sora no supo reconocer.

-Takamori Yû-dijo él alargando la mano.

-Asahina Renge-se presentó ella estrechando su mano-¿Puedo llamarte Yû-kun? Es más corto.

-Claro, si tú me dejas llamarte Renge-san-sonrió él.

-Por supuesto-aceptó ella.

Sora no supo por qué, pero el ambiente se llenó de tensión, a pesar de que ambos adolescentes seguían sonriendo con naturalidad. Justo entonces, la voz de Aki surgió de los altavoces, indicando a los participantes que se situasen en sus puestos, pues la competición se iniciaría en breve. Asahina-san volvió a sonreírles y se marchó, despidiéndose enérgicamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurosawa Arashi estaba de mal humor. De muy, muy mal humor. Lo que no evitaba que se fuese escondiendo todo lo que podía para que nadie se percatase de su presencia. El chico miró el bentô que llevaba bajo el brazo y volvió a maldecir, recordando cómo había llegado a aquello.

_-Flash Back-_

_Arashi salió corriendo del salón de actos, ignorando los gritos de Sora que le preguntaba dónde iba. Debía alcanzarla antes de que se marchase. El chico giró una esquina y la vio._

_-¡Hibari-san!-la llamó._

_La hija del director se giró a mirarlo y enarcó una ceja interrogantemente._

_-¿Tú eres?-preguntó._

_-Kurosawa Arashi, Hibari-san-respondió él._

_-Llámame Aki-ordenó ella-Por casualidad no serás el Kurosawa Arashi que, el primer día de clases de su primer curso, se cargó una puerta, ¿verdad?_

_-Eh…_

_-El mismo que luego rompió un lavabo, atascó todos los váteres, voló el laboratorio de ciencias, rompió una ven…_

_-Sí, bueno, ya-interrumpió Arashi algo sonrojado-No hace falta que recites todo el historial…_

_-Suponía que eras tú, Chichiue me ha hablado de ti-comentó. El chico pasó a ponerse blanco, eso no podía ser bueno-En fin… ¿Qué querías?_

_-¡La restricción de edad no puede ir en serio!-exclamó él, recordando por qué había acudido a la mayor._

_-Aaaah…Así que era eso-asintió ella-Pero, oye, debes respetar el noble sacrificio del padre desconocido._

_-Ambos sabemos que fue el pringao con mala suerte de turno-replicó él._

_-Igualmente, fue-dijo Aki-Además, ¿a ti qué te importa? Tú tienes más de quince, ¿no?_

_Arashi no contestó y se la quedó mirando, con cara de pocos amigos. Aki le miró también, y, poco a poco, fue esbozando una gran sonrisa al comprender._

_-¿Cuándo cumples años?-preguntó socarronamente._

_-El ocho de Noviembre-masculló él entre dientes._

_-Oh~, que lá~stima~-dijo Aki llevándose la mano a la frente melodramáticamente-No podrás participar._

_-¡Pero por curso me toca!-se quejó Arashi._

_-Mira chavalín, Chichiue fue muy clarito con este asunto-dijo ella seriamente-Nadie que el día treinta de octubre tenga menos de quince años puede participar._

_-Pero…pero…_

_-Ni peros ni manzanos-cortó Aki-No es no._

_Arashi se la quedó mirando una rato más con el ceño fruncido y apretando los puños, mientras se debatía en su fuero interno sobre que hacer a continuación. Finalmente, se giró para marcharse. Lo único que podía probar era suplicar, y eso no pensaba hacerlo. Kurosawa Arashi no suplicaba JAMÁS._

_-Espera-llamó Aki repentinamente. Él se giró, con la esperanza renaciendo-Todavía hay algo que puedes hacer, aparte de la organización…_

_Hibari Aki le sonrió y Arashi, ignorante a lo que le esperaba, le devolvió la sonrisa._

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

Desde aquel día se había convertido en el sirviente personal de la chica, que se pasaba el día en el despacho de su padre pidiendo y pidiendo. ¿Y quién tenía que cumplir todos y cada uno de sus caprichos sin rechistar? Él, por supuesto. Y Hibari Aki no era una persona fácil de complacer, precisamente, no. La chica pedía cosas específicas de tiendas específicas. Y si no le traía exactamente lo que quería, ella sacaba los jutte. Y, encima, normalmente solía enviar a Arashi a tiendas que quedaban en la otra punta de la ciudad o, directamente, a otras ciudades. Y debía darse prisa o Aki ya no querría. Era casi, casi, como tratar con una embarazada en periodo de antojos, sólo que una embarazada no estaría tan delgada ni sería tan violenta.

Para ese día le había pedido una comida casera (postre incluido) HECHA POR ÉL. ¡Por ÉL, que no sabía ni freír un huevo! Arashi le pidió ayuda a su madre (léase que le dijo que lo hiciese ella), pero ésta lo único que hizo fue darle un libro de cocina. Finalmente, después de pasarse toda la noche en vela, consiguió hacer algo pasable (parecía comestible y no se había quemado nada). Más le valía a Aki comérselo todo, o, sin importar cuan mal visto o suicida pudiese ser, le arrearía un puñetazo.

Arashi finalmente llegó hasta la mayor. Aki se había reservado un sitio en primera fila con pérgola y todo, probablemente para intimidar mejor a la gente.

-Oi-saludó Arashi.

-Saluda bien, Ara-kun-dijo ella sin siquiera mirarlo.

El chico gruñó, dejando lo que traía en el suelo. ¡Cómo odiaba que Aki le llamase así!

-¿Has traído todo lo que te pedí?-preguntó girándose-¿Ara? ¿Y esas ojeras?

-Si, y no te importa-gruñó mordazmente.

-Jo, que borde estás-se quejó ella- Pero no importa, hoy tendré más diversión que chincharte.

-Por lo menos lo reconoce-murmuró él.

-¡CORRED MÁS INSECTOS!¡NO HE GASTADO UNA SEMANA Y MEDIA DE MI TIEMPO CON VOSOTROS PARA QUE AHORA PERDAIS!-gritó la chica a los corredores de la carrera de obstáculos, que aceleraron notablemente.

Arashi enarcó una ceja, escéptico. ¿Cómo que había gastado una semana y media en ellos? ¡Si había estado ocupada esclavizándolo! Una risa masculina lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Te veo animada, Aki- comentó la misma voz.

-Nah, es sólo para motivarlos-contestó ella.

El chico le dirigió una mirada al, él suponía, amigo de Aki y sus ojos casi se le salen de la orbita. Pelo negro, sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico, camisa amarillo chillón…

-¡¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?-exclamó señalándole.

-_¡Y LA PRIMERA PRUEVA HA TERMINADO EN EMPATE!_-anunció el comentarista.

-¡Anda! ¡Que extrema coincidencia!-exclamó Hiroshi a su vez.

-_¡EL AMBIENTE ESTÁ QUE ARDE ENTRE LOS DOS GANADORES!_-dijo el comentarista-_¡LA REPRESENTANTE DE NIGYÔ, ASAHINA RENGE, ACABA DE HACERLE EL GESTO DE "I'M LOOKING YOU" AL REPRESENTANTE DE NAMIMORI, TAKAMORI YÛ, QUE LE LANZA UNA SONRISA SOCARROA!¡AQUÍ VA A CORRER LA SANGREEEE!_-exclamó, algo demasiado flipado.

-¡¿Cómo?-exclamó Arashi, indignado-¡¿El enano ha ganado en algo?

-¿Qué hace él aquí?-preguntó Hiroshi a Aki, mientras el adolescente se seguía quejando al aire.

-Todavía no ha cumplido los quince- contestó Aki-Y yo necesitaba a alguien que fuese a por mis dulces.

-¡YO tendría que estar allí!-gritó Arashi picado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora suspiró, agradeciendo a Kami que ya hubiese llegado la hora de comer. Estaba agotada. Por un lado estaba Aki, que no los había dejado aflojar, en cuanto veía el más nimio signo de afloje, les gritaba amenazas, obviamente, ellos volvían a acelerar. Por el otro, estaban Takamori y Asahina-san ¡Era insultante!: ambos habían participado en TODAS las pruebas, las habían ganado (siempre empates) y seguían frescos como rosas. Simplemente humillante. ¡¿Cómo narices lo hacían?

-Nee, Sora-san- y hablando del rey de Roma…

-¿Si?-preguntó ella.

-¿Tienes con quién comer?-preguntó rascándose la nuca- Es que, al ser miércoles, mis padres…

-Entiendo-asintió ella- Vente conmigo, mi abuela sí ha venido.

-No entiendo por qué lo celebran el miércoles-comentó Takamori siguiendo a Sora- Así la gente no puede venir…

-Es que se trata de eso-explicó Sora-Si los padres vieran la de hostias que nos damos nos sacaban del instituto ipso facto, y eso no interesa…

-¿Y los abuelos jubilados?

-Están acostumbrados-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros-De hecho, si les preguntases, la mayoría te respondería que esto es lo mejor que pueden hacernos hacer, que en sus tiempos jugaban a tirarse piedras y cosas así…

-¡Oh~!-asintió él-Entiendo.

-¡Sawada-cha~n!-exclamó Asahina-san arrastrando a Nakamura-sempai del brazo. Una vez frente a ella y después de lanzarle una mirada desafiante a Takamori, preguntó- ¿Tienes con quién comer? ¿No? Pues vente con nosotros.

Y, antes de acabar la oración, Asahina ya estaba arrastrando a la otra chica hacia una dirección desconocida. Dos segundos después, Sora sintió que le agarraban del otro brazo, frenando el avance de la castaña. Sora miró y se encontró con la sonrisa algo tensa de Takamori. La chica sudó frío, no le estaba gustando NADA la rivalidad de esos dos.

-¡SORA~!-exclamó alguien acercándose por detrás.

"_Ya está_" pensó Sora "_El que faltaba para el duro_" Acto seguido sintió como alguien se colgaba de su cuello, soltaba los agarres de Takamori y Asahina y la arrastraba hacia algún lado.

-Hiroshi ¿Qué haces?-preguntó viendo cómo Takamori, Asahina y Nakamura-sempai les seguían, éstos dos últimos con cara de preocupación.

-Buscabas a tu abuela, ¿verdad?-preguntó, ella asintió- Vamos con ella, tengo una amiga que ha conseguido un sitio CO-JO-NU-DO.

-Y… ¿ellos?-preguntó señalando a los otros tres.

Hiroshi miró por encima de su hombro.

-¡Que se vengan!-exclamó- No creo que a ella le importe.

Finalmente, Hiroshi la dejó caminar mirando al frente y llagaron hasta una pérgola.

-¡TÚ!-gritó Sora señalando.

_Tsusuku_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora: Bueno, pues aquí acaba la primera parte. Mi idea era hacerlo todo en un capítulo, pero me ocupaba mucho, así que ahora son tres^^**

**En fin, Ya sabemos porqué Ara-kun estaba desaparecido ¿alguna se esperaba que fuese por eso?XD Si, lo sé, soy mala por cortarlo justo ahí, pero es lo que tocaXD. Bueno, me tengo que ir que me echan^^¡Ciao!**


	8. Competitività, 2º parte

**Bueno, aquí vengo con la segunda parte del capítulo anterior^^Gracias a Suigin Walker, XxPanxaVongolaxX, Selene Mindthelay, Miku Takamine y Signora di cieli por sus reviews^^**

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, ¡pero sigo en ello!owo**

**Capítulo 8: Competitività, 2º parte**

_Finalmente, Hiroshi la dejó caminar mirando al frente y llagaron hasta un toldo._

_-¡TÚ!-gritó Sora señalando._

La chica se deshizo del agarre de su itoko y se encaminó hacia el sitio. Ignoró a su abuela y la amiga de Hiroshi y enganchó a su objetivo por el cuello de la camiseta para comenzar a zarandearlo.

-¡¿Se puede saber DÓNDE COÑO has estado esta última semana y media?-gritó Sora en la cara del otro.

-Verás…-comenzó el chico medio mareado.

-¡No me vengas con excusas Kurosawa Arashi!-volvió a gritar.

-Si me dejas…-intentó decir.

-¡¿Te das cuenta de lo preocupadisísima que me has tenido?-exclamó ella, a lo que todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y Kurosawa se sonrojó-¡Ni una nota!¡Ni una llamada!¡Hubiese sido igual si hubieses muerto!

-Em...Sora-san.

-¡Pero noo!¡El señoriíto prefiere desaparecerse como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra!-siguió despotricando.

-Sawada-chan…

-¡Total!¡¿Para qué avisar?¡Que se preocupen!-continuó ella sin prestar atención a los demás.

-Ya sabía yo que el novio era Kurosawa-comentó Hiroshi.

Fue como si se rallase un disco. Sora se quedó muy quieta, con la cara sonrojada de Kurosawa a cinco centímetros, y, poco a poco, se fue girando hacia su itoko con una mirada asesina, dejando caer al chico, que había mantenido suspendido.

-¿Qué?-preguntó aterradoramente calmada.

-Ey, has dejado de gritar, ¿no?-apuntó él.

Sora respiró hondo, tranquilizándose. Y, finalmente, se sentó de brazos cruzados, decidiendo que no valía el esfuerzo el matar a Hiroshi.

-En fin, supongo que la mayoría ya la conocéis,-dijo Hiroshi-Ella es una de mis mejores amigas: Hibari Aki.

Sora se fijó por primera vez en la amiga de su primo que, efectivamente, era su tirana particular.

-Bueno, ¿y si empezamos a comer?-comentó Nana.

La tensión se hizo presente, al igual que el silencio, sólo roto por los intentos de Nana por amenizar la velada. Kurosawa sacó el bentô y le pasó una de las cajas a Aki, ante la mirada interrogante de todos los demás.

-Kurosawa-san, ¿Qué…?-preguntó Nakamura-sempai.

-Está soso-interrumpió Aki enfurruñada.

-Te jodes-respondió Kurosawa con acritud, sorprendiendo a los demás.

-Mou~, Ara-kun, no puedes hablarle así a tu ama-replicó ella, haciendo flipar más a los presentes.

-Te hablo como me da la gana-dijo el chico.

-Y yo que pensaba que, al ser hijo de madre trabajadora, cocinarías bien-siguió la mayor ignorándole deliberadamente.

-Existe algo llamado comida precocinada, ¿sabes?-dijo él con un tic en el ojo derecho.

-My pobre, pobre pequeño Ara-kun-dijo Aki acercándose al chico y abrazándole.

-¡Quita, bicho!-exclamó él. Obviamente, Aki le arreó-¡Au!

-Em…Siento interrumpir, pero…bueno, yo no soy de por aquí y como que me he perdido-dijo Asahina-san al lado de un palidísimo Nakamura-sempai.

-Oh, tú eres la eres la campeona de Nigyô, ¿ne?-preguntó. Asahina-san asintió-te basta saber que, hasta el final del día, Ara-kun es mi esclavo y hará todo lo que yo quiera.

-¡¿Qué?-exclamaron todos con los ojos como platos.

-No voy a hacer todo lo que quieras-replicó Kurosawa, intentando quitársela de encima.

-Y tanto que lo harás, Ara-kun-ronroneó Aki dándole un beso en la quijada, dejándolo en shock.

-¡Aki!-llamó Hiroshi alarmado-¡Que es menor!

-¿Y?-preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

-¡¿Cómo que "y"? ¡Es ilegal!-exclamó, y añadió antes de que la chica pudiese decir algo-¿Acaso le estas poniendo los cuernos a…?

-Eh, eh, eh ¡Para el carro Hiroshi que te embalas!-interrumpió Aki-Mira que llegas a ser ingenuo. ¡Te lo he explicado antes! Y no se que tiene de ilegal o infiel mandar a un chavalín de catorce años a comprarme dulces…

-¿Catorce?-preguntaron a coro Sora, Takamori y Nakamura-sempai.

-¡Quince, quince!-exclamó Kurosawa saliendo del shock-¡Se ha equivocado!

-Oh, ¿no lo sabíais?-preguntó Aki con los ojos brillando perversamente.

-¡Aki, calla…!-comenzó a decir el chico, siendo acallado por un onigiri que la mayor metió en su boca.

-Es que resulta que Ara-kun-empezó ella mientras el chico tosía exageradamente-cumple años el ocho de noviembre.

-¿Ah, si?-preguntó Nakamura-sempai.

-¿En serio?-inquirió Sora sorprendida.

-Oh, entonces Kurosawa-CHAN es el más PEQUEÑO de nosotros-dijo Takamori con una sonrisita.

-¡Calla! ¡Sigues siendo más bajito!-acusó Kurosawa después de tragar.

-¡Más respeto, que soy tu mayor!-replicó el moreno.

Y así comenzó la pelea entre Kurosawa y Takamori, a la que pronto se unió Sora en función de aliada de Takamori. Una semana y media de preocupación daban para muuuchos reproches. Al cabo de media hora de discusión, Nakamura-sempai decidió intentar calmarlos e intervenir también, dejando a Asahina-san sola.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó una voz.

Asahina bajó la mirada para encontrarse a un bebé la mar de extraño.

-Vaya, ¿tú quien eres pequeñín?-preguntó la chica.

El bebé le miró unos instantes, calibrándola, y después le dijo sonriéndole:

-Reborn, ¿y tú?

-Asahina Renge-dijo, el bebé asintió-¿Eres amigo de Sawada-chan?

-Sí, algo así-contestó Reborn-Dime, Asahina-san…

-Renge-chan-interrumpió ella-llámame por mi nombre.

-Bien, Renge-chan ¿eres de Nigyô?-ella asintió, mientras Reborn ampliaba su sonrisa-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seichirô suspiró, agotado y sobándose la adolorida mejilla donde Arashi le había pegado un puñetazo. Llevaba ya cinco minutos intentando detener la pelea y nada. Incluso la normalmente tranquila (¿?) y obediente (¡¿?) Sawada-san había pasado de él y seguía insultando a Arashi, ahora con más energía debido al puñetazo que le había dado.

Seichirô estaba a punto de volver a intentar intervenir cuando se oyó el grito de Renge:

-¡OOOIIIIII!

Todos quedaron callados y se volvieron a mirar a la castaña, que gritaba a través de un megáfono.

-¡El general de Nami ha dejado fuera de combate a diez de los nuestros!-gritó.

-¡¿Qué?-exclamó Sawada-san alucinada.

-¡¿VAIS A PERMITIR QUE ESTO QUEDE ASÍ?-siguió gritando Renge.

-¡NOoo~!-se oyó gritar por todo el colegio.

-¡¿VAIS A DEJAR SIN VENGAR A VUESTROS COMPAÑEROS?-inquirió Renge.

-¡NOoo~!-volvieron a contestar.

-¡PUES DADLO TODO CONTRA NAMI!-exclamó enérgicamente.

-¡SIIIiiii~!-respondieron los de Nigyô.

-¡Asahina-san!-exclamó Sawada-san.

-Dime Sawada-chan-dijo Renge inocentemente.

-¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?-preguntó.

-Para animar a mis chicos-respondió ella-No quiero que se apoyen tanto en mi…

-Pero…pero…

-Además, ¿De qué te preocupas?-Ni que tu fueses el general-comentó despreocupadamente.

-Renge-intervino Seichirô por fin- Es la general.

-Oh…-dijo la chica llevándose la mano a la boca-Esto…jeje, ¡Da lo mejor de ti Sawada-chan!

Y se fue corriendo. Sawada-san se dejó caer maldiciendo su suerte, mientras Takamori-san y Arashi trataban de levantarle el ánimo. Seichirô suspiró, corriendo a seguir a su vecina y echarle la bronca.

-¡Renge!-exclamó cogiéndola del brazo.

Ella se giró y le regalo una de sus sonrisas de doscientos vatios que solía usar cuando quería evitar un regaño.

-Dime, Sei-chan.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-preguntó suavemente.

-Lo he dicho antes-Seichirô alzó una ceja-Vale, vale, me lo ha pedido un bebé amigo de Sawada-chan.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó sorprendido, aunque sin acabar de creerla.

-Pues eso-contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros- Además, no se de qué te preocupas.

-Oh, no lo sé, ¿quizá de que en tu instituto son todos un poco muy bestias?-dijo él con sorna.

-Exagerado, tampoco son tan bestias…Además, no le pasará nada a tu amorcito-declaró con las manos en las caderas.

-¡Renge!-exclamó él colorado.

-¿Qué?

-No lo digas tan alto-masculló.

-¿Por qué? No hay nadie por aquí cerca-replicó ella rodando los ojos.

-¿Te suena la frase "Las paredes tienen oídos"?-preguntó Seichirô entrecerrando los ojos.

-Sí, ¿por?

-Pues aplica el cuento a este sitio-declaró él.

Renge se lo quedó mirando con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres un paranoico, Sei-chan?-preguntó con una risita.

-Creo que una vez por semana desde que nos conocemos-dijo Seichirô soltando un suspiro.

-_¡ATENCIÓN!_-dijo el comentarista-_¡LOS PARTICIPANTES DEBEN IR A LOS PUESTOS ASIGNADOS!¡LA PRUEBA DE TIRAR EL PALO DARÁ COMIENZO EN BREVE!_

-En fin…-suspiró Seichirô.

-Jejejeje-rió Renge a su espalda.

El chico se giró lentamente y sudó frío, mientras Renge reía macabramente. El chico incluso podía ver detrás de ella bailar unas llamas. "_Ay madre, que Kami nos pille confesados_" pensó Seichirô tragando saliva mientras se alejaba poco a poco.

_Tsusuku_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora: Bueno, pues hasta aquí la segunda parte. ¿Qué sus ha parecido? La verdad, no sé que más poner aquí...**

**En fin, espero que lo hayais disfrutado^^ ¡Ciao!**


	9. Competitività, 3º parte

**Y aquí está la tercera y última parte del festival ^^ Antes de nada, agradecer los reviews de Suigin Walker, Selene Mindthelay, Miku Takamine y Signora di cieli.**

**Disclaimer: Nop, KHR no me pertenece, pero Sora, Arashi, Yû, Seichirô, Renge, Aki y Hiroshi si^^**

**Capítulo 9: Competitività, 3º parte**

Sora observó a sus compañeros revolverse nerviosos alrededor del palo, mientras se preguntaba internamente cuantos huesos se rompería si la tiraban de allí arriba y no había nadie que le amortiguase la caída. La chica estaba segura de que el año pasado aquello no era tan alto. La voz de Aki le llegaba amortiguada desde abajo y, frente a ella, podía ver al grupo de Nigyô y a su general encaramado al palo, al que se aferraba como si le fuese la vida en ello.

Entonces sonó un silbato y la prueba comenzó.

Ambos grupos cargaron contra el palo contrario y, poco después, ya había unos cuantos de Nigyô escalando por su palo, más que dispuestos a tirarla. Sora miró al otro palo, dónde también comenzaban a subir. Entonces su atención fue captada por una mancha castaña que se acercaba a toda velocidad usando a las personas como apoyo para saltar hasta que se encaramó al palo y comenzó a trepar también a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-¿Seguro que esta tía es humana?-se preguntó Sora justo antes de que le cogiesen el tobillo.

-¡Hola, Sawada-chan!-exclamó Asahina-san.

-¡Ah!

Sora comenzó a sacudir la pierna, intentando deshacerse de Asahina-san, pero ella conseguía seguir agarrada al palo y a su tobillo mientras esquivaba las patadas de la menor. ¿Cómo se lo haría? Para alarma de Sora, los otros de Nigyô, que habían caído cuando Asahina-san había pasado por encima de ellos, venían con cara de muy malas intenciones.

Esto hizo que sora se distrajese un momentito de nada, momentito que Asahina-san aprovechó para tirarla.

-¡AAAAAAAAaaahhh~!-se oyó un grito que, extrañamente, no era suyo.

Sora cayó sobre un par de chicos de último año, tirándolos y cayendo al suelo, mientras al fondo se escuchaba un "¡POM!". Todo quedó sumido en un antinatural silencio que extrañó a la muchacha. ¿Dónde estaban los gritos de reproche y victoria?

-_NO…NO PUEDE SER…_-comentó el comentarista con voz débil.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Nakamura-sempai tendiéndole la mano .

-C-creo q-que s-si-tartamudeó ella sonrojada mientras cogía la mano que él le ofrecía y se levantaba-¿Q-que ha p-pasado?

-Pues…

-_Y LA PRUEBA DE TIRAR EL PALO ACABA EN EMPATE_-dijo el comentarista con incredulidad.

-¿Empate?-preguntó Sora sin creérselo ¿Cómo se quedaba en empate en una prueba así?

-Hai, alguien ha tirado el palo de Nigyô, tirando a todos los que estaban encima y, al parecer, su general ha caído a la vez que tú-explicó Nakamura-sempai.

La chica miró hacia la zona donde habían estado los de Nigyô, dónde un montón de gente se apelotonaba y se oían gemidos de dolor. Plantados en el sitio había unos cuantos chicos de piernas temblorosas que sostenían una parte del palo. Sora abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Habían _partido_ el palo?

La adolescente sacudió la cabeza y volvió la atención al sempai.

-Y… ¿Ahora qué?

-¡Atención insectos! ¡Ya tenemos solución!-anunció Aki, demostrando que el director de Nigyô allí ni pinchaba ni cortaba-¡Será una prueba en la que sólo participarán los generales!

-¡Pero, Hibari-sama!-exclamó un chaval de Nigyô-¡Nuestro general está inconsciente!¡Y creemos que se ha roto algo!

-¡Me hago cargo, me hago cargo!-dijo Aki-¡Por eso os damos un tiempo para que decidáis quién…!

-¡ASAHINA RENGE-SAN/SAMA/SEMPAI!-exclamaron los de Nigyô interrumpiendo a la mayor.

-Vaya… Que rápidos…-murmuró Aki-¡Bien, entonces ya tenemos participantes: Sawada Sora y Asahina Renge! ¡Para esta prueba he pedido a un amigo mío que esconda algo que comienza por la letras "A" dentro del edificio del instituto que las participantes deberán encontrar!-explicó.

-No está…-murmuró Nakamura-sempai.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Sora desconcertada.

-Kurosawa-kun-respondió simplemente y, ante la cara de "¿Y qué?" de la chica, añadió-Su nombre comienza por "A".

Sora lanzó una mirada a la pérgola de Aki. Su abuela la saludó con la mano y Reborn le dedicó una sonrisa inquietante. Kurosawa no estaba. Hiroshi tampoco.

-¡El objeto lleva una cámara instalada que sacará una foto de la persona que lo encuentre cuando se pulse un botón rojo que encontrareis cerca del objetivo!  
-No jodas-murmuró Sora.

-Em…Sawada-san-dijo Nakamura-sempai-la mano…

Sora miró su mano, que todavía tenía sujeta la de él y se sonrojó hasta las orejas, soltándola apresuradamente. Nakamura-sempai se limitó a sonreírle.

-¡La ganadora, además de ganar la victoria para su secundaria, ganará una concesión de veinticuatro horas del objeto en cuestión cuando ella desee!-exclamó Aki alegremente.

A Sora le entró la risilla floja. Si realmente Kurosawa era el objeto, dudaba muchísimo que él fuese a estar de acuerdo con eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora corría por los pasillos del instituto buscando a Kurosawa. No le gustaba nada la mirada de Asahina-san en cuanto habían entrado, así como tampoco le había gustado la sonrisita que le bailoteaba en los labios. ¿Y si resultaba que, en realidad, Asahina-san era una perturbada mental y le hacía XXXX a Kurosawa? ¡Seguro que después iría a por Nakamura-sempai!

Repentinamente, aún y a pesar de ir metida en su paranoia, sintió un instinto asesino y se agachó justo a tiempo para que la patada no le alcanzase la cabeza.

-¡Buenos reflejos, Sawada-chan!-exclamó Asahina-san con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Pero tú estás loca o qué?-gritó Sora-¡Casi me descalabras!

-Yo sabía que lo esquivarías-asintió la otra con aplomo.

A Sora le entró un tic en la ceja derecha. Su paranoia se le volvía cada vez más verosímil.

-Sora-chan-llamó Asahina-san sorprendentemente seria-Quiero un combate contra ti.

-¿Qué?

-Sinceramente, me da igual ganar o perder el evento-declaró- Lo que yo quiero es un buena pelea. Y dado que Yû-kun se ha negado, sólo quedas tú, Sora-chan.

Sora podría haberle respondido cualquier cosa, desde un "Estás loca, chavala", pasando por un "Cuando las ranas críen pelo", hasta un simple "No, gracias". Sin embargo, lo que dijo fue:

-¡No me llames por el nombre de pila!

Asahina-san sonrió ampliamente y, al parecer, se lo tomó como un sí, porque, al segundo siguiente, Sora tuvo que esquivar por muy poco un puñetazo.

-A-Asahina-san, ¡que no he dicho que sí!-protestó Sora.

-Llámame Renge-exclamó ella

Y continuó lanzando puñetazos y patadas. La menor lo único que podía hacer era esquivar lo mejor que pudiera y retroceder. Sora jamás había estado en una pelea de verdad, aunque, siendo su tío y Hiroshi como eran, se había tragado un montón de videos de lucha (mayoritariamente de boxeo) y podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que Asahina Renge era buena. MUY buena. No dejaba ninguna abertura por la que golpear y, aunque lo hubiese hecho, tampoco hubiese podido hacer demasiado, ya que los ataques eran tan seguidos que no le dejaba casi ni tiempo para pensar.

Finalmente, Asahina-san le dio un golpe en el pecho que la envió al suelo sin aire.

-Mou, Sora-chan-se quejó ella con voz lastimera- No te lo has tomado en serio.

Sora no pudo contestar, ocupada como estaba en volver a respirar con normalidad. Asahina-san suspiró y se giró, como dispuesta a irse. Antes, sin embargo, la miró por encima del hombro y dijo:

-Entonces no te importa si yo me quedo con Kurosawa Arashi-kun para mi, ¿ne?

Y se fue.

Sora se quedó mirando el corredor por el que se había marchado como en shock. ¿Cómo sabía ella que era a Kurosawa al que debían buscar? Entonces algo le golpeó la cabeza.

-¡Au!

-Has perdido, Dame-Sora-dijo Reborn resaltando lo obvio-Muy mal, van a quitarte a tu mano derecha.

-Es sólo un juego-protestó Sora

-¿Segura?-preguntó el bebé-¿Y si Asahina Renge fuese una enviada de una famiglia enemiga para matarte a ti y a tus guardianes?

La mente paranoica de la chica comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad, imaginando la situación. Reborn observó sonriente como la cara de la chica se transformaba en una máscara de horror. Sólo hacía falta un empujoncito más.

-Además, si pierdes, serás mordida hasta la muerte por Hibari.

La cara de Sora era ahora el reflejo del pánico total. Reborn, ampliando su sonrisa, sacó su pistola y disparó a la chica.

-¡ENCONTRARÉ A KUROSAWA COMO SI FUESE A MORIR!

Y salió corriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Renge caminaba por los pasillos, abriendo cualquier puerta que se le cruzase para encontrar a Kurosawa Arashi, pero con el oído atento para escuchar cuando Sora-chan viniese a por el chico. Porque vendría, ¿verdad? Ella diría que a Sora-chan le gustaba él, y a él estaba más claro que el agua que le gustaba Sora-chan… Así que vendría, ¿no?

Cuando Renge ya empezaba a tener serias dudas, oyó el grito. La chica se giró justo a tiempo para ver a Sora-chan aparecer por una esquina. A Renge le extrañó un poco que fuese medio desnuda, pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia y, con una sonrisa que podría rivalizar con el sol, se lanzó contra la chica.

Renge le lanzó un puñetazo que Sora-chan esquivó para después intentar conectar una patada en el estomago de la menor. Sin embargo, la chica consiguió cogerle la pierna, parando el golpe, y la lanzó contra una columna. Los ojos de Renge hicieron chiribitas (más del golpe que de otra cosa) y su sonrisa se amplió aún más si cabe. AHORA la estaba tomando en serio.

Renge se levantó y comenzó a perseguir a Sora-chan, quien ya se alejaba pasillo abajo abriendo puertas.

-¡Sora-chan!-exclamó.

Sora-chan se giró y Renge lanzó una patada ascendente, esquivada por la menor, que se convirtió en una descendente al pasar la cabeza de la chica e impactó en su hombro derecho. Sora-chan, por su parte, casi le acierta un puntapié a la altura del pecho y, justo después, le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Ambas adolescentes continuaron intercambiando golpes al tiempo que abrían puertas a la búsqueda de Kurosawa-kun. Renge no entendía de dónde había sacado Sora-chan la fuerza, si antes casi ni se podía levantar, aunque tampoco se paró mucho a pensarlo.

Finalmente, las dos muchachas llegaron a un pasillo en la tercera planta y, desde una puerta al final del corredor, se oían golpes. Lo habían encontrado. Sora-chan se lanzó directa hacia la puerta, pero fue interceptada por Renge, que le puso la zancadilla.

-No, no, Sora-chan-dijo con voz de niña pequeña- Primero hay que acabar el combate y, quien gane va a por el chico. ¿Qué me dices?

Sora-chan gruñó e inició la ofensiva, lo que Renge tomó como un "vale". Volvieron a enzarzarse en la lucha. Renge notó que, a pesar de la nueva fuerza y velocidad que mostraba, la menor no tenía nada de técnica. Sería TAN fácil hacerle una llave y ganar… pero claro, entonces se le acabaría la diversión.

Sin darse cuenta, Renge comenzó a divagar, dejando a su cuerpo actuar por instinto y costumbre. Un par de minutos después, Renge sólo fue medio consciente de cómo Sora-chan le lanzaba un puñetazo que ella esquivó, haciendo que la menor pasase por su lado, y como ella le daba un codazo en la nuca. El sonido de la caída de la chica sacó a Renge de su ensimismamiento. La chica se alarmó y se acercó a tomarle el pulso a la otra. ¿Y si la había matado? ¿La meterían en la cárcel o en un reformatorio? ¿Y qué pensarían Sei-chan y Akira? ¿Le volverían a dirigir la palabra? ¿La visitarían? ¿Seguirían siendo sus amigos?

-Ay, menos mal- murmuró Renge cuando el pulso de Sora-chan hizo descarrilar sus pensamientos-No la he matado…

Renge suspiró aliviada y se dirigió a la puerta del fondo que no paraba de sacudirse. La chica abrió la puerta y se topó con una estampa que le arrancó una carcajada. El, según le habían contado, orgulloso y duro Kurosawa Arashi estaba ahora atado de forma que parecía una crisálida, lo único que no estaba tapado por cuerda era su cabeza, donde destacaba especialmente el pedazo de cinta aislante que la cubría la boca. El chico se retorció, con claras ansias homicidas en su mirada. Aún riéndose, Renge procedió a buscar la cámara. No fue muy complicado, estaba implantada en una gargantilla de hierro que le habían puesto al chico, donde destacaba un gran botón rojo que rezaba: "CÁMARA".

-Levanta la barbilla, majo-dijo mientras cogía el mentón de Kurosawa-kun y lo alzaba.

Para la foto puso su mejor sonrisa. El adolescente, por su parte, seguía farfullando algo de lo que no se le entendía ni jota debido a la cinta aislante.

-¿Quieres que te quite la cinta?-asentimiento efusivo del chico-Bien.

Y Renge sacó la cinta de un tirón.

-¡Au!

-Depilació~n-rió ella.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a Sora?-exclamó cabreado. Muy cabreado.

Renge volvió la vista a la chica semidesnuda en el suelo y se encogió de hombros.

-Hemos peleado y he ganado. No te preocupes, no está muerta-explicó.

-Más te vale-amenazó él.

A Renge se le hizo un poco extraño que no le mirase con cara de "tú estás loca" y la tomase en serio, porque… ¿Cuánta gente estaría dispuesta a creer que ella tenía la suficiente fuerza como para matar a alguien?

-Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Me desatas o no?-inquirió el menor.

-Oh, si, claro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora despertó con la sensación de haber sido atropellada por un camión. Le dolía todo, en especial el hombro derecho y la nuca.

-Urgh-gimió mientras trataba de incorporarse.

Sin embargo, una mano la frenó.

-Descansa, Sawada-san. Renge pega muy fuerte-dijo Nakamura-sempai con una sonrisa amable que hizo que Sora se pusiese roja como un tomate.

-¿Q-que ha p-pasado?-preguntó temblorosa.

-Pues…

-Renge-chan te ha hecho fosfatina y le ha dado la victoria a Nigyô-contestó Takamori entrando en el cuarto con un vaso de agua.

Sora bajó la vista, avergonzada. Por su culpa iban a ser todos mordidos hasta la muerte. –Toma-dijo Takamori extendiéndole el vaso y unas pastillas- Analgésicos.

-No te preocupes-dijo Nakamura-sempai amablemente-No todos hubiesen sido capaces de aguantar el ritmo de Renge tanto rato.

-Es muy buena-asintió Takamori.

-Sí-musitó la chica tomándose las pastillas-A todo esto, ¿dónde están Kurosawa y mi primo?

-Tu itoko-san no lo se, pero Kurosawa está discutiendo con Renge-chan y Aki-san el asunto de su concesión-explicó Takamori

-Oh…

-¡Sei-chan!-exclamó Asahina-san entrando-Oh, Sora-chan, ¿qué tal te encuentras?

-Como si me hubiesen pasado una apisonadora por encima-respondió ella con sinceridad.

-Oh…-murmuró ella bajando un poco la vista- Gomen, se me fue la mano…

En la habitación se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-Y… ¿Cómo ha acabado lo de la concesión?-preguntó Nakamua-sempai rompiendo el hielo.

-Bien-respondió ella-Aki-san y yo ya llegamos a un acuerdo. Ahora queda que Kurosawa-kun acepte, pero de eso se encarga Aki-san.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los otros tres, al imaginar los métodos de persuasión de la mayor.

-Bueno-dijo Asahina-san-Yo voy desfilando hacia casa, ¿te vienes, Sei-chan?

-Si, claro-contestó Nakamura-sempai-Nos vemos mañana, Sawada-san, Takamori-kun.

-Nos vemos-murmuraron los otros dos.

Una vez solos, Sora dio un suspiro derrotado.

-Hemos perdido-repitió.

-Ey… míralo por el lado positivo-dijo Takamori-El entrenamiento ha acabado.

-Hai-murmuró con una sonrisita.

Y, algo más animada, sora cayó dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora: ¡Por fin! Creí que nunca iba a acabar con el festival T.T He muerto durante la escena de la lucha, así que ya me diréis que os parece, ¿si? En fin, Arashi es tratado como un objeto y Aki no siente ni un remordimiento por ello ^^**

**Antes de irme, aquí os dejo un pequeño okame ¡Que lo disfrutéis! ¡Ciao!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**OMAKE**

De vuelta a casa, Seichirô iba mirando de reojo a su vecina de vez en cuando. Mira que hacía años que se conocían y todavía sentía que no había por donde pillar a Renge. Por ejemplo, en ese momento, la chica iba con la mano en el mentón y poniendo caras. Miedo le daba lo que podía llegar a pasar por esa cabecita suya.

-Entonces…-dijo rompiendo el silencio-¿Cómo ha quedado el asunto de la concesión?

-Oh, bueno, las veinticuatro horas se reducen a doce, pero tengo derecho a darle una orden y que la cumpla sin rechistar-explicó ella alegremente.

-Ah…

El silencio volvió a colarse entre ambos, mientras la chica seguía cavilando.

-Dime, Sei-chan-dijo Renge, después de unos minutos.

-¿Uh?

-¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado de la semana que viene?-preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

Y Seichirô sólo pudo temblar mientras negaba con la cabeza, recordando qué había pasado cada vez que le había visto esa sonrisa. Definitivamente, nada bueno saldría del sábado.


	10. Concessione, 1º parte

**Y aquí estoy, una semana más con un nuevo cap^^. Antes de nada, gracias por los review de Suigin Walker, XxPanxaVongolaxX y Miku Takamine^^**

**Disclaimer: Creo que tods habréis notado ya que de japonesa no tengo nada...**

**Capítulo 10: Concessione, 1º parte**

Kurosawa Arashi caminaba a paso fuerte hacia la entrada de Namiland, el parque de atracciones local, y no estaba de buen humor. ¿La razón? Era nueve de noviembre, el día en que tendría que pasar doce horas con una loca como lo era Asahina y aceptar una orden suya. ¿Acaso alguien hubiese estado feliz? Y, para colmo de males, había tenido que rechazar la pequeña fiesta que Sora había propuesto hacerle. ¡ARGH! ¡Era TAN frustrante!

Gruñendo y maldiciendo por lo bajo, Arashi llegó a la plaza de la entrada del parque y se sentó en un murete a esperar a la loca. A su alrededor se agolpaban grupos de amigos felices, familias felices y, por supuesto, parejas felices. De hecho, en toda la plaza, los únicos que parecían no demostrar su felicidad eran él mismo y un chico moreno sentado en el banco frente a él que jugueteaba con el móvil. Seguro que a él también le habían obligado a venir.

Hundido en su autocompasión como estaba, no se dio cuenta de quién se le acercó por la espalda, aunque hubiese hecho más ruido que un elefante en una cacharrería. Segundos después, tenía a una loca colgada del cuello que casi le tira de morros al suelo.

-¡Konnichiwa~!-gritó casi dejándole sordo.

-No deberías montar tantas escenas, Renge-comentó el chico de enfrente acercándose- Luego te quejas de que te miran mal.

Asahina le soltó y corrió hacia el otro chico.

-¡Akira~!-exclamó abrazándole-¡Hacía tan~to que no te veía!

-Nos vimos ayer-comentó él poniendo los ojos en blanco

Asahina se separó de él con cara de enfurruñada, a lo que el chico esbozó una suave sonrisa.

-Aguafiestas-acusó, extrañamente, en un tono de voz normal.

-No sé como lo haces, en serio-comentó una voz a la espalda de Arashi, que le hizo dar un bote.

El castaño se giró para encontrarse con una de las personas que menos soportaba: Nakamura Seichirô.

-Kurosawa-kun-llamó Asahina con el chico moreno del brazo-Éste es Kagamine Akira, un amigo mío de Nigyô. Akira, éste es Kurosawa Arashi, ya te he hablado de él.

Arashi estrechó la mano de Kagamine medio flipando. ¡Asahina había parecido una persona normal y todo!

-Bueno-dijo Asahina-¡Vamos allá!-exclamó alzando el puño

-¡Un momento! ¿Él también viene?-inquirió Arashi señalando a Nakamura

-Por supuesto-asintió ella con una sonrisa algo tétrica.

Y se giró, encaminándose a la entrada.

Definitivamente, ése no iba a ser un buen día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora salió de entre los arbustos, seguida de Takamori, y se quitó una hoja del pelo.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Takamori con una sonrisita.

-Seguirlos, por supuesto-afirmó ella decididamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo comprobado que Asahina es una loca psicópata en potencia-dijo la chica-No me fío.

-Ya…y que esté saliendo con Kurosawa y Nakamura a la vez no tiene naada que ver, ¿ne?-inquirió él alzando las cejas.

-Por supuesto que no-replicó ella rápidamente, aunque algo sonrojada.

-Sí, ya, claro-dijo él comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada.

-¡Es cierto!-reclamó elle siguiéndole.

Y ahora venía la pregunta del millón ¿Por qué estaban ellos dos allí? La respuesta era sencilla: habían seguido a Kurosawa. ¿La razón? Bueno, el chico se había pasado la semana refunfuñando y más agresivo de lo normal. Y, cuando el viernes le dijeron de salir el día siguiente a celebrar su cumpleaños ni que fuese a un burger, él se limitó a contestar un muy desganado "No, lo siento, ya he quedado con…_alguien_" y luego se fue.

Así que, como buenos amigos preocupados, se habían plantado frente a la puerta de la casa del chico a las seis de la mañana (que ya son ganas) y habían esperado. Habían visto salir a la que, suponían, era su madre y llegar al cartero y, finalmente, a las nueve y cuarto, Arashi había salido de su piso.

Lo siguieron por la calle y cogieron el mismo bus que él, hasta llegar a Namiland. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Fue entonces que entraron en escena Asahina-san, Nakamura-sempai y el desconocido moreno. Las alarmas de la chica comenzaron a sonar, así que decidió que les seguiría pasase lo que pasase.

Ambos adolescentes pagaron sus entradas y procedieron a entrar mientras Sora sollozaba por su cartera vacía.

-Uh,oh-dijo Takamori.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Sora, todavía afectada por su reciente perdida de capital.

-Los hemos perdido-informó él.

-¡¿Qué?-exclamó ella.

-Pues eso, que se han ido por ahí y, con tanta gente, no los veo.

-¡Kuso!-maldijo ella-¡Tardaremos una eternidad en volver a encontrarlos!

-Ahá-asintió Takamori.

-¡Y eso si los encontramos!

-Ahá.

-¡Porqué, otra cosa no, pero grande este sitio lo es un rato!

-Ahá.

-¡Y ellos no van a quedarse quietos precisamente!

-Ahá.

-Por lo menos Reborn no está aquí para incordiar.

-Ahá.

Algo mosqueada de tanto "ahá", la chica se volvió a mirar a Takamori, quien miraba hacia la montaña rusa.

-Y luego podríamos bailar la polka mientras hacemos puenting desde un helicóptero.

-Ahá-asintió él mientras seguía el recorrido del vagón con la cabeza.

Cabreada, Sora le cogió de la oreja y tiró.

-¡Au!-se quejó él-¿A qué ha venido eso, Sora-san?

-No me estabas escuchando-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-G-gomen-se disculpó él.

-Tendríamos que estar buscando a Asahina y los otros.

-H-hai-dijo él mientras los ojos se le desviaban a la montaña rusa de nuevo.

-Así que, céntrate.

-Hai-volvió a asentir, completamente pendiente de la atracción.

-Takamori-llamó ella con un suspiro resignado. Él la ignoró, así que Sora le dio un pellizco y, cuando tuvo su atención, dijo:-¿Quieres montar en le montaña rusa?

-¡N-no!-exclamó Takamori algo sonrojado. Ella alzó una ceja-Bu-bueno, h-hai-admitió bajando la vista.

-Anda, vamos, pero estate atento por si vemos a… ¡Arrgh!

Sora no pudo acabar la frase porque, en cuanto asimiló la noticia, el chico la cogió de la muñeca y corrió hacia la atracción. Justo como un niño pequeño. Sora sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Otra vez, otra vez!-exclamó Asahina dando saltitos.

Sus tres acompañantes gimieron al unísono, desplomándose en un banco.

-Renge, hemos subido seis veces seguidas-reclamó Nakamura con la cara algo verdosa-ya no me queda desayuno que vomitar.

-Oh… ¡Pues vamos a las sillitas voladoras!-exclamó animadamente.

-¡No!-exclamaron los chicos.

-Las tacitas, pues-propuso.

-Renge, algo que NO de vueltas-exigió Kagamine.

-¡Caída libre!

-Tú quieres matarnos y no sabes cómo, ¿verdad?-preguntó Arashi débilmente.

-Jo, es que sois unos sosos-protestó ella.

-Eres tú, que sólo te gustan las atracciones fuertes-replicó Nakamura.

-Venga, va, iremos a algo tranquili~to-accedió ella.

Los chicos suspiraron.

-¡Péndulo~!-exclamó.

Nakamura estampó su mano contra su frente mientras Kagamine murmuraba algo sobre locas inusualmente hiperactivas. Arashi suspiró. Ése día iba a ser muuy largo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Podemos ir a la caída libre, Sora-san?-preguntó Takamori esperanzado.

-Claro-suspiró Sora medio a regañadientes.

A ella no es que le hiciese mucha gracia pero es que Takamori parecía tan ilusionado que le sabría mal negarse y chafarle el entusiasmo. Casi parecía que nunca hubiese ido a un parque de atracciones, lo cual no era posible… ¿verdad? Vamos, todo el mundo había ido a un parque de atracciones alguna vez en su vida.

-Y luego podemos ir a los rápidos, y al barco, y al tiovivo, y a las sillitas, y a las tacitas, y a los tronquitos, y…

-Takamori-riñó Sora-recuerda porque estamos aquí.

-Oh-dijo él bajando la cabeza con una sonrisa algo forzada-Oh, sí, claro, lo siento, se me ha ido…

Sora tragó saliva. ¡Otra vez no! Si hasta parecía tener los ojos acuosos. Si es que así no había quién pudiese ser déspota ¿Cómo lo haría Aki? La chica suspiró resignada.

-Bueeno, vaale, está bieen, iremos a todas esas atracciones-accedió Sora mientras Takamori levantaba la vista con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Pero acuérdate de estar atento.

Y la chica comenzó a caminar, farfullando acerca de amigos manipuladores. Takamori se apresuró a seguirla sacando la lengua traviesamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arashi pinchó una patata, alzándola para estudiarla. Los otros dos chicos tampoco hacían demasiado amago de comer. Ninguna persona normal lo haría después de montar en TODAS las atracciones que daban vueltas, subían y bajaban y se sacudían chiquicientas mil veces.

-¿Vas a comerte las patatas, Akira?

Claro que Asahina no entraba en el parámetro de lo normal.

-No-contestó el chico pasándole sus patatas a la chica-Y, la verdad, no sé cómo tú puedes.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Akira?-preguntó mientras comenzaba a comerse loas patatas.

Kagamine suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-No, por nada.

-Bueno, -dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. Entonces exclamó-¡Oh! ¡Tarta Sacher!

Y corrió a buscar la susodicha tarta.

-¿Cómo la aguantáis?-preguntó Arashi con genuina curiosidad, él sólo había pasado cuatro horas con la chica y ya no podía más.

Los mayores intercambiaron una mirada.

-Con paciencia-declaró Nakamura.

-Toneladas de paciencia-acotó Kagamine.

-Y tapones para los oídos.

-Sin olvidar la capacidad de abstracción.

-E imaginación sin límites.

-Improvisación.

-Ser capaz de pensar en paralelo.

-Comprensión.

-Tolerancia.

-Sí, vale, ya lo pillo-interrumpió Arashi viendo que los otros cogían carrerilla-Y ¿Cómo es que os hicisteis sus amigos?

-Pues…-titubeó Nakamura.

-Imposición-respondió Kagamine sin dudar-Vino y dijo "Tú serás mi amigo" y así se quedó.

-Sí, lo mío también fue algo así-comentó Nakamura.

-Vaya…-murmuró Arashi.

-¡Ya estoy de vuelta!-exclamó Asahina con cuatro porciones de Sacher-¿queréis?

-N-no, gracias-replicaron todos.

-Oh. Bueno, mejor para mí-dijo la chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora: JURO que esto iba a ser un único capitulo, pero me emocioné escribiendo y me salieron dos¬¬. Así que la semana que viene os pongo el resto del día^^.**

**En fin, ¡Ciao!**


	11. Concessione, 2º parte

***Aparece Renge con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y saludando con la mano***

**Renge: ¡Hola! Hoy seré yo la que presente el cap. ¿La razón?¡Hoy es mi cumpleeee~~! Gracias a Suigin Walker, XxPanxaVongolaxX, Miku Takamine, rukya y DGHA por sus reviews. La jefa dice también que siente no haberlos respondido, pero que ha estado algo liada. En fin, espero que disfruteis del capítulo(sobretodo el final, jojojojojo). Aquí la autora me ha dejado una nota con el disclamer este*enseña una hoja de papel*, pero no lo diré porque no me apetece.**

**Aki:*apareciendo y arrebatándole la hoja*¡Pues la leo yo!**

**Renge:¡Devuelvemela!¡Hoy es mi cumple!**

**Aki: ¡Dentro de tres días el mío!**

***Ambas chicas comienzan a pelear por la hoja de papel, mientras Sora les mira con vergüenza ajena***

**Sora: En fin, ya lo dijo yo. **_**Disclaimer:KHR no pertenece a la autora. Lamentablemente nosotros sí.**_

**Capítulo 11: Concessione, 2º parte**

-¿Es que no te gusta la comida italiana?-preguntó Takamori.

-No es eso-replicó ella.

-¿Entonces?

Sora suspiró, revolviendo los espagueti. A su alrededor, algunas chicas le lanzaban miraditas y caídas de pestañas a Takamori, mientras que a ella le enviaban miradas asesinas. Era muy incómodo.

-Es que…estoy un poco harta de Italia-dijo finalmente, comenzando los espagueti. Después de todo, no era del todo mentira.

-¿Y eso?

-Mi prima y tampoco baila-respondió ella automáticamente.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, no me hagas caso. Es que, desde hace unos días, Reborn se ha empeñado en enseñarme italiano-explicó Sora-Como si no tuviese suficiente con el inglés…

-Seguro que lo haces bien-aseguró el chico mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara.

Sora sintió como el aura asesina en su contra aumentaba drásticamente. ¡Lo hacía a posta! Porque era imposible que el chico no notase las miradas. La chica miró a Takamori, que le sonrió inocentemente.

-Lo haces a posta, ¿verdad?-inquirió ella.

-¿Yo~?-preguntó fingiendo inocencia-Que va~

Sora enarcó una ceja y él rió.

-Entonces-dijo el chico dando un sorbo a su coca-cola- ¿Dónde vamos luego?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arashi llevaba cerca de diez horas en compañía de Asahina y ya no sabía que era peor: eso o ser el esclavo de Aki.

-El parque cierra en una media hora, después de los fuegos artificiales-leyó Kagamine de un folleto.

-¡Vamos a la noria!-exclamó la chica.

-¿No vamos a ver los fuegos?-preguntó Nakamura.

-Claro que sí, pero desde la noria se verán mejor-dijo ella.

-Lo que sea-masculló Arashi.

Y los cuatro se dirigieron a la susodicha atracción. Durante el camino, Nakamura y Kagamine le iban lanzando miraditas a su amiga, quien iba riéndose sola mientras clavaba la vista en la espalda del menor.

Arashi aceleró el paso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ahora hay fuegos artificiales-comentó Takamori leyendo el folleto.

-Ah, vale-dijo Sora mirando alrededor.

Seguía buscando al grupo de Asahina, pero ya sin demasiado entusiasmo. Total, no creía que fuese a encontrarlos justo en ese momento… Y, para variar, el mundo demostró una vez más su afán de llevarle la contraría haciendo que la chica viese pasar a cierto castaño seguido de cierta chica con un anorak amarillo chillón y cierto par de morenos. No, si antes hablaba…

-Un buen sitio para verlos sería…

-Olvídate de los fuegos-dijo Sora cogiéndole de la manga-Los he encontrado.

-¿En serio?-preguntó él siendo arrastrado.

-Sí, vamos-apremió ella.

Ambos chicos siguieron al cuarteto hasta la noria, que estaba vacía. Sora alcanzó a ver como Asahina metía a Kurosawa en el mismo cesto que Nakamura-sempai. La chica entró en el siguiente.

-¡Asahina!-exclamó corriendo hacia allí.

Pero la mala pata que había heredado de su padre decidió jugarle una mala pasada y la hizo tropezar. Sora hizo todo lo posible por no caerse, pero no hubo suerte y la chica cayó, aterrizando en el regazo de Asahina.

-¡Uo! Konbawa, Sora-chan-saludó la mayor a una muy avergonzada chica.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí?-preguntó Sora incorporándose apresuradamente.

-Salir con mis amigos-respondió Asahina como si fuese obvio, que lo era.

-¿Desde cuándo es Kurosawa amigo tuyo?-inquirió la menor cruzándose de brazos.

-Concesión-se limitó a decir la otra.

-O-oh…entiendo-dijo Sora sintiéndose tonta por no haber caído.

Asahina le dedicó una sonrisa para, acto seguido, ponerse de rodillas en su asiento, intentando ver que sucedía en la cesta que estaba sobre la de ellas.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó la de Nami.

-Hacen buena pareja, ¿verdad?-dijo la otra con voz soñadora.

-¿Quién?

-Sei-chan y Kurosawa-kun, evidentemente-respondió ella sonriente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yû suspiró, algo incómodo. Había tenido que subir en una cesta con el chaval desconocido que acompañaba a Renge-chan. Después de todo, desde allí arriba los fuegos artificiales debían verse de coña. Sin embargo, el otro no había dejado de escrutarlo con sus ojos color obsidiana ni un solo segundo. No es que eso le incomodase especialmente, sin embargo, por una parte la presencia del desconocido lo hacía sentirse increíblemente calmado y relajado, lo que provocaba que se pusiese tenso y nervioso. ¿Contradictorio? Tal vez.

-La chica que iba contigo era Sawada Soar, ¿verdad?-preguntó el otro calmadamente.

-S-sí-contestó Yû con algo de sorpresa. ¿Desde cuándo él tartamudeaba?

El otro se limitó a asentir lentamente, sin desclavar sus ojos de él.

-Entonces tú eres Takamori Yû-No era una pregunta, así que Yû no vio necesidad de decir nada-Renge tenía razón.

-¿En qué?

-Eres un luchador fuerte-dijo él.

Yû se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco. Ya estaban.

-Mira, este…-comenzó el chico aún sin saber el nombre del otro.

-Kagamine Akira-indicó el desconocido.

Oh, así que este era la otra estrella de Nigyô.

-Kagamine-san-completó Yû con una sonrisa cansada-Ya se lo dije a Renge-chan, no sé de dónde ha sacado eso, yo no sé luchar.

Y puso su mejor cara de convicción que incluso había hecho dudar a Renge-chan. El otro, sin embargo, soltó un bufido y negó con la cabeza.

-Por favor…si hasta yo lo noto, y eso que no soy tan entendido como Renge-dijo sin siquiera un atisbo de duda en la voz.

Yû se extrañó ¿Estaría perdiendo facultades?

-P-pero, Kagamine-san, si nunca me has visto luchar-dijo con voz inocente.

-No lo necesito-replicó él-Se te nota en la postura, en la forma de andar y de sentarte-declaró-Eso, y que partieras de un puñetazo un palo de madera maciza de diez centímetros de diámetro.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo…?

-La mitad de mi instituto estaba allí como testigo, Takamori-san-dijo el mayor con una sonrisa.

Yû estaba a punto de contestar algo cuando, desde la cesta de arriba, les llegó el grito de Sora-san, que decía algo así como: "¡¿QUÉ DICES CACHO LOCA?".

-¿Y eso?-preguntó el menor confundido.

Kagamine se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la primera cesta reinaba un silencio sepulcral desde que ambos chicos habían montado. Tanto Arashi como Nakamura permanecían callados mientras miraban en direcciones opuestas. Lo único que rompía el silencio era el bullicio amortiguado de la gente, o por lo menos lo fue hasta que:

-¡¿QUÉ DICES CACHO LOCA?

-¿Sora?-preguntó Arashi desconcertado.

-Vaya, entonces no me lo había imaginado-comentó Nakamura para sí mismo.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-A saber-dijo el mayor encogiéndose de hombros-Pero está con Renge.

-Ya…

Y volvieron a sumirse en el silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿No lo crees?-preguntó Asahina con un puchero.

-¡No!-exclamó Sora.

-Pero si quedan muy monos juntos-protestó la mayor.

Sora se quedó mirándola en silencio durante un rato, hasta que se le ocurrió una explicación.

-¿Estás drogada?-preguntó de golpe.

-¿Eh?

-Ah, vale, entonces eres una Yaoi fangirl-supuso Sora.

Asahina se limitó a sonreír enseñando todos los dientes, lo que Sora tomó como un sí.

Entonces comenzaron los fuegos artificiales.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cinco minutos después, Asahina y Sora bajaban de la noria, encontrándose con Kurosawa y Nakamura-sempai.

-¡Os dije que des de allí se verían mejor los…!-comenzó Asahina.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sora/Sawada-san?-preguntaron ambos chicos.

-Eso, vosotros ignoradme-murmuró la mayor.

-Yo, eh, ah…-titubeó Sora.

-Ha venido conmigo-comentó Takamori bajando de la noria, seguido de un moreno-¿ne, Sora?

La chica iba a replicarle la falta de sufijo en su nombre, pero la cara de convicción de Takamori hizo que simplemente dijera:

-H-hai.

"_Vale, no son mis facultades. ¿Entonces qué?_" se preguntó Takamori mirando de reojo al otro chico, quien se acercó a Asahina mientras Kurosawa gruñía.

-Deberíamos ir saliendo-comentó el moreno-en unos diez minutos cierran el parque-añadió comenzando a caminar.

-¿Y ése?-preguntó Sora.

-Kagamine Akira-san, un amigo de Renge-contestó Nakamura-sempai.

-Oh.

Los adolescentes salieron a la plaza de la entrada del parque, y allí se quedaron plantados hasta que se vació de gente.

-Bueno, cada mochuelo a su olivo, ¿no?-preguntó Kurosawa dando un paso en dirección a su casa

-Te quedan dos horas y una orden Kuro-kun-dijo Asahina cantarinamente mientras se acercaba al chico.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?-preguntó cansinamente.

Asahina le susurró algo al oído.

-¡NO!-exclamó Kurosawa lívido, apartándose de Asahina como si tuviese la peste.

-Te perdonaré las dos horas-ofreció ella.

-¡NO!

-Kurosawa Arashi TIENES que hacerlo-dijo Asahina-O llamaré a Aki-san.

-Por favor, cualquier cosa menos eso-suplicó Kurosawa.

-La llamo-canturreó la chica sacando el móvil.

Kurosawa apretó los puños y, con un gruñido, se encaró a Nakamura-sempai, plantándose frente a él en dos zancadas.

Lo que hizo a continuación dejó a Sora helada.

Kurosawa besó a Nakamura-sempai

Justo después, el chico se separó del mayor de un empujón y se fue hacia su casa gruñendo maldiciones y sin mirar a nadie. Kagamine se limitó a negar con la cabeza y también se fue, murmurando un "konbanwa". Asahina rió y comenzó a arrastrar a un totalmente sonrojado y patidifuso Nakamura-sempai hacia dirección desconocida. Takamori comentó un simple "Wow". Y Sora…

Sora se desmayó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Aki: Vaya, yo pensaba que Ara-kun no suplicaba*se encoje de hombros* En fin, he ganado, así que YO hago la despedida, aunque tampoco sea mucho ¬¬. Bueno, en el próximo cap saldré de nuevo, así que ya lo estáis esperando con ansias. ¡Ciao!**


	12. Gaijin

**Bueno, pues aquí vengo con el capítulo doce^^ Antes de nada, agradecer los reviews de Suigin Walker, The Perfect Tragedy y Miku Takamine^^**

**Disclaimer: Me parece que ya todos sabemos que no soy Akira Amano**

**Capítulo 12: Gaijin**

-¡¿Se puede saber que coño ha pasado?-espetó Hiroshi nada más cruzar el umbral.

Aki suspiró y se giró a mirarle con una media sonrisa.

-Hola Hiro, Sí, yo también me alegro de verte-dijo ella.

-Falto unas semanas y al regresar me encuentro con esto-siseó él-Explícamelo.

-Oh, cierto, ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-Aki-llamó él con seriedad en la voz.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-preguntó ella reclinándose en la butaca.

-Mm…No sé… ¿Quizás la razón de que mi prima no le hable a Kurosawa?-inquirió sarcásticamente.

-Vaya-comentó Aki-Y yo que pensaba que tú y el sarcasmo erais incompatibles…

-Aki, en serio.

-Vale, vale… ¿Recuerdas el asunto de la concesión?-asentimiento de Hiroshi-Bien, pues ganó Asahina y el trato se redujo a doce horas y una orden. La orden fue lo que lo fastidió todo.

-¿Y eso?

-Asahina le ordenó a Arashi besar a Nakamura. Con Sora presente.

-¿Nakamura?

-El morenito que iba con Asahina, el que le mola a tu prima-aclaró Aki.

-Oh… Entonces Kurosawa es gay-concluyó Hiroshi.

-Nop, no lo es.

-¿No?

-No.

-Pues se un poco más concreta-dijo Hiroshi-Porque sigo sin entenderlo.

-Vamos a ver-murmuró Aki masajeándose las sienes-¿Qué habrías hecho si Hikaru hubiese llegado a besar a Luca frente a ti?

-¡¿Cuándo ha pasado eso?

-Condicional, Hiro, jamás ha ocurrido-dijo Aki con paciencia-En esa _hipotética _situación, ¿Qué habrías hecho?

-Pegarle un puñetazo a Hikaru-respondió el mayor sin vacilar.

-Va~le… ¿Y si hubieses sido Verónica y fuese Luca el que besase a Hikaru?-planteó la chica.

-Volarle la cabeza a Luca.

Aki gruñó y se llevó la mano a la frente, planteándose cual sería la forma más rápida de matarlo.

-No, ahora fuera de coñas, ¿me estás diciendo que Sora no le dirige la palabra a su mejor amigo/enemigo… ¡por celos!-inquirió él.

-Supongo que debe sentirse algo traicionada-comentó Aki.

Hiroshi suspiró y se dejó caer sobre una silla.

-Entonces… ¿No es homófoba?-preguntó el chico.

-No lo creo-negó Aki.

Hiroshi volvió a suspirar y apoyó la cabeza sobre el escritorio, relajándose del todo. Aki sonrió, pensando en cómo reaccionaría el chico si le decía que su prima adorada había tenido una especie de cita con Takamori. Estaba por comentárselo cuando le sonó el móvil.

-Moshi-moshi-contestó la chica.

-_Bon giorno, Aki_-saludó una voz grave al otro lado.

-Oh, ciao-saludó ella cambiando al italiano-¿Qué tal todo?

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Hiroshi sin levantar la cabeza.

-_Tenemos un problema_-contestó él, siempre directo.

-¿Es Luca?-volvió a preguntar el moreno. Aki asintió y el chico se incorporó enseguida-¡Pásamelo!

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la chica, ignorando al mayor.

-_Pillamos a los topos_-informó Luca, mientras Hiroshi repetía una y otra vez "¡Pásamelo, pásamelo!"-_Eran unos tipos patéticos, pero, aún y así, unos cuantos lograron escapar. Creemos que están en Japón_.

-¡Pásamelo~!-repitió Hiroshi por enésima vez intentando quitarle el móvil a Aki, a lo que ella sacó un jutte y le arreó, dejándole KO con un fuerte "POM".

-_¿Qué ha sido eso?_-preguntó Luca.

-Nah, Hiroshi que se estaba poniendo muy pesado-explicó Aki encogiéndose de hombros.

-_No me lo desgracies_-comentó el chico con una risita.

-Tranquilo, ya sabes que tiene la cabeza dura-Rió Aki. Luego volvió a ponerse seria-¿Quieres que nos encarguemos?

-_No_-contestó el otro, volviendo también a su tono serio-_Pero manteneos alerta, saben sobre Sora y puede que vayan a por ella_-advirtió.

-¿Has enviado a alguien ya?-preguntó la chica.

-_Por supuesto, ¿por quién me tomas?_

-¿Quién?-inquirió ella con algo de ansiedad.

-_Mika, no. Tiene una conferencia sobre no sé qué en no sé dónde_-dijo Luca.

Aki gruñó, haciendo una mueca enfurruñada.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó con algo de malicia.

-_Tengo un trabajo en Portugal, así que no, no iré_-replicó Luca. La chica gruñó una vez más y, antes de que pudiese volver a preguntar, él añadió-_Max tampoco irá._

-Joder Luca, ¿tú quieres matarme de aburrimiento o qué?-preguntó Aki enfadada.

-_Es lo que toca_-se limitó a decir él.

-Bueno, por lo menos pásame a…-y la comunicación se cortó.

"_¿Me ha colgado?_"pensó Aki indignada mirando su móvil. Sin embargo, su ira se transformó en estupefacción en cuanto leyó el mensaje parpadeante en la pantalla del aparato: "BATERÍA BAJA. EL TELÉFONO SE VA A APAGAR". Y, efectivamente, dos segundos después, su móvil se apagó.

-Mierda-murmuró la chica.

Ya sabía ella que no tenía que haber jugado tanto al tetris.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arashi caminaba hacia su casa arrastrando los pies. No le apetecía llegar y tener que ver a su padre, así que se retrasaba todo lo que podía. Estaba devastado. Sora no le había dirigido la palabra desde que la loca-destroza-vidas le había hecho besar a…a…a…a _ése_. Por lo menos el enano no se había burlado…

Por extraño que parezca, Arashi ya no estaba enfadado. Desde hacía unos días, había decidido tomarse todo aquel asunto con filosofía (lo que no quitaba el aspecto de muerto en vida). Además, probablemente el destino que tanto le odiaba le hubiese deparado otro algo (él quería pensar que peor) que lo separaría de Sora. Después de todo, las casualidades no existían, tan sólo hitsuzen…

Vale, tenía que dejar de leer a las CLAMP pero YA.

El chico suspiró y alzó la vista para no pegársela contra nada, encontrándose en una de las calles que llevaban a casa de Sora. Otra vez.

-Argh-gruñó él.

-Sigh…-sollozó alguien a su lado.

Arashi giró la cabeza y acabó mirando a una niña de unos doce o trece años a lo sumo. La cría tenía el pelo negro recogido en un par de trenzas que se bamboleaban a la altura de su cintura y la piel tostada. Se veía a lenguas que era asiática. Sin embargo, tenía los ojos grandes, redondos y verdes. Muy verdes. Y le estaban mirando. La niña desvió un momento la mirada hacia un puesto de takoyaki para luego volver a mirarle.

Arashi tragó saliva. Ah no, eso sí que no. Ya sabía lo que esa chiquilla quería y no lo iba a conseguir. No, claro que no. Él tenía una resolución fuerte y no le iba a convencer. Por muy verdes y grandes que tuviese los ojos. No lo iba a conseguir, no lo iba a conseguir, no lo iba a conseguir, no lo iba a…

-¿Quieres takoyaki?-se oyó preguntando a la niña.

Mierda. Adiós resolución.

-¡Hai!-exclamó ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora caminaba hacia su casa con paso lento, pensando. Últimamente lo hacía constantemente, lo de pensar. Quizás se hubiese pasado con Kurosawa, después de todo, no lo había hecho por voluntad propia… pero, que coño, ¡dolía igual! Se suponía que su amor por Nakamura-sempai (muy a su pesar) era más que evidente. ¡Por lo menos podría haberle dado una disculpa!

-¿Y si hablas tú con él?-preguntó Takamori. En serio, a veces le daba la impresión de que le leía la mente.

-Si quiere hablar, que se acerque él-respondió ella mordazmente.

Takamori rodó los ojos y suspiró. Llevaba intentando convencerla de hablar con Kurosawa desde que todo había comenzado. Pero la chica necesitaba aclararse antes, aunque eso no lo había comentado.

Sora había pasado el último par de semanas repasando la escena en su mente una y otra vez, y había llegado a una conclusión. Una conclusión que la confundía todavía más. Es decir, lo normal sería que su molestia proviniese del hecho de que Nakamura-sempai hubiese sido besado, ya que estaba enamorada de él. Y, sin embargo, lo que más le molestaba de todo este asunto era que fuese precisamente Kurosawa quién lo hubiese besado. Es decir, ¿qué lógica tenía eso?

Además, los exámenes de navidad se le echaban encima y Reborn la sepultaba bajo libros en italiano que esperaba que ella leyese y entendiese.¡Así no había quién pudiese pensar!

Y lo peor de todo es que echaba de menos a Kurosawa.

-Deberías darte prisa en hacer las paces con tu mano derecha-dijo una vos a su izquierda

Sora miró y se topó con su, por desgracia, tutor.

-Lo que tú digas-respondió con cansancio.

Reborn también había comenzado a darle la brasa con la cantinela de que debía hacer las paces con Kurosawa.

-Pero si lo estás deseando-replicó Takamori.

-Haz las paces con tu mano derecha-repitió Reborn.

-¿Os he dicho ya que sois unos pesados de primera?-inquirió encarándolos.

-He de comenzar su entrenamiento-se justificó Reborn.

-¿Qué entrenamiento?-preguntó Sora perdida.

-Él dijo que sería tú guardaespaldas-recordó Reborn-Así que he de hacerle digno de ello.

-No tienes que hacer que sea na…

-_Merda!_-exclamó una chica girando la esquina.

-_Alec nos matará_-comentó otra algo más bajita-_si antes no lo hace Thai, claro…_

Sora parpadeó mientras las dos chicas seguidas de un chico (todos claramente occidentales) seguían discutiendo en italiano. Y, lo más sorprendente de todo, es que entendía lo que decían (bueno, más o menos).

-Perdonen-dijo en japonés una de las chicas, de pelo ondulado y negro y ojos aguamarina, acercándose- ¿Han visto por aquí a una chica de unos trece años de pelo negro recogido en trenzas y ojos verdes?

-N-no, lo siento-respondió Sora.

-Gracias-dijo inclinando la cabeza mientras se giraba hacia los otros dos negando.

-_¿Habéis probado en las pastelerías, Julia?_-preguntó Reborn en italiano.

La chica se giró sorprendida y, al ver a Reborn, se le iluminó la cara. Después, con una sonrisa radiante, corrió a abrazarlo.

-_Zio Reborn_!-exclamó.

-_Oh, il signiore Reborn_-comentó el chico, rubio con una trencita fina en la nuca y ojos grises, con cierto tono reverencial.

La otra chica, que parecía la mayor, giró sus ojos azules mientras se apartaba el pelo castaño rojizo y rizado de la cara.

-_¿No llevabais prisa para no ser achicharrados?_-preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

-_Certamente_-asintieron los otros dos mientras les recorría un escalofrío.

El chico inclinó un poco la cabeza y se giró para seguir a la otra.

-_Nos vemos en otra ocasión, Zio Reborn_-se despidió la morena dándole un beso en cada mejilla a Reborn.

-_Julia, via!_-exclamó la otra chica.

Julia-san les dio una sonrisa y corrió a alcanzar a los otros dos.

-Gaijin-dijo Sora negando con la cabeza.

Takamori, a su lado, rió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-…y, entonces, papa le dijo a Alec-nii que no podría ir, a lo que Alec-nii le contestó que él iba petase quien petase. Y, entonces, comenzaron a pelearse porque ninguno iba a dar su brazo a torcer y, después de tres horas, vino Thai-nee y dijo que ella tampoco iba, y, enseguida, Alec-nii cambió de opinión. Y, ¿sabes que pasó entonces? Blah blah blah…

Arashi volvió a mirar el reloj. Tres horas. Tres horas y la niña (Liu, según le había dicho) seguía comiendo. Todo pagado por él, claro. Y lo peor era que seguía hablando entre bocado y bocado. Arashi había comprobado que Liu podía llegar a ser el ser más molesto e irritante sobre la faz de la tierra. Y, lo peor, era que una cría de trece años lo había tenido secuestrado por tres horas. Que patético…

A pesar de todo, debía admitir que Liu le estaba sentando bien. Su constante parloteo y demanda de atención y dulces no le daban tiempo suficiente para pensar y deprimirse.

-Deberías ir al médico, Arashi-dijo Liu acabándose otra ronda de takoyaki.

-¿Qué?

-Pues, eso, que deberías ir al médico.

-¿Por qué? Estoy perfectamente-replicó Arashi frunciendo el ceño.

-Una costilla rota no es estar perfectamente-masculló ella.

El chico se llevó una mano al costado derecho instintivamente. ¿Cómo…?

-Se te nota al caminar-aclaró ella.

-No necesito ir al médico-repitió él-no me molesta.

Liu infló los mofletes, frunciendo los labios y el ceño. Sin embargo, al final se limitó a refunfuñar:

-Como quieras, pero deberías preocuparte un poco más por ti mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora vagaba por las calles de Nami ausentemente. Se había escapado de las clases de Reborn, que había decidido añadir Organización de empresas, Contabilidad y Etiqueta a las clases de repaso e italiano que ya tenía. ¡No podía con tanto!

La chica iba tan distraída que acabó chocando con algo, haciéndola caer al suelo de culo. Al principio pensó que se había chocado contra una pared de hormigón armado, pero, al alzar la vista, se encontró con los preocupados ojos azules de la gaijin de antes.

-_Esto…Are you OK?_-preguntó tendiéndole la mano.

-Sí, estoy bien-respondió Sora en un vacilante italiano.

-¿Hablas italiano?-preguntó ella. La japonesa asintió-_¡Gracias Dios!_-exclamó, ahora en otro idioma.

-¿Qué?

-Perdona-dijo ella volviendo al italiano-Se me ha ido. Es que, ¿sabes?, yo soy española y, de vez en cuando me sale del alma.

-Oh, entiendo…-asintió Sora, no muy convencida.

-Irene Fernández Millat-se presentó la española extendiéndole la mano-Llámame Irene.

-Sawada Sora-se presentó la japonesa.

Y le estrechó la mano. Estaba helada y sus ojos brillaban bajo las farolas. A Sora le recorrió un escalofrío. Había algo raro en esa chica…

-Entonce, ¿Has visto a alguien que encaje con la descripción de Julia?-preguntó .

-No, lo siento.

Irene-san suspiró, dejando caer los hombros. Justo entonces, Sora sintió la imperiosa necesidad de moverse de donde estaba parada. La chica no entendía porque, pero siguió el impulso. Dos segundos después, una figura cruzó el espacio que antes ocupaba ella para ir a aterrizar en plancha sobre el asfalto

-Au~-gimió la figura, que resultó ser una niña con trenzas.

-¡Liu!-exclamó Irene-san.

-Ey- dio la niña alzando la mano mientras se sobaba la nariz.

Sora observó con curiosidad a la menor: tenía los ojos verdes a pesar de ser claramente asiática y llevaba una chaqueta negra a juego con la minifalda y las botas que llevaba. De hecho, también hacían juego con la ropa de Irene-san, Julia-san y el otro gaijin, salvo que Irene-san llevaba falda larga y Julia-san unos pantalones pitillo. Parecían uniformes personalizados.

-¡¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido?-exclamó la mayor.

-Comiendo Takoyaki-respondió ella-me he encontrado con un onii-san que…

-Liu-cortó Irene-san con voz de ultratumba-¿Me estas diciendo que nos has tenido a todos buscándote como locos todo el día PORQUE ESTABAS GORRONEÁNDOLE A UN TÍO?

-Eh…Uh…-titubeó Liu-san. Entonces corrió a esconderse tras la espalda de Sora-¡Protégeme!-gritó en japonés.

-¿Qué?

-¡Irene es un monstruo cuando se enfada!-explicó-¡Sálvame!

-¿Y qué quieres que le haga?-preguntó Sora flipando.

-¡No lo sé!

-Oh, venga Liu, deja en paz a la signorina Sora -dijo Irene-san que, obviamente, no entendía ni papa en japonés.

-¿Sora?-preguntó Liu mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

-H-hai…Sawada Sora-se presentó la japonesa.

Los ojos de Liu se abrieron todavía más, adquiriendo más brillo. La pequeña salió de detrás de ella y le hizo una profunda reverencia.

-¡Yoroshiku!-y le cogió de las manos-¡es un gran, gran, gran placer conocerla al fin, Sora-san!

-¿Ha-habías oído hablar de mi?-preguntó con el ceño algo fruncido.

-¡Por…!

-¡Liu!-interrumpió Irene-san-Tenemos que irnos.

-Ah…Claro-murmuró soltando las manos de Sora-Nos vemos, Sora-san.

Y se fueron a paso rápido, Liu mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando. La chica se quedó estática en el sitio. ¿Qué era eso de que la gente la conociese?

Y si… ¿Y si eran de la mafia? Reborn la había dicho que la familia Vongola estaba ocultando su existencia (como llevaban haciendo desde siempre), pero que, probablemente, tarde o temprano se acabaría descubriendo el pastel. Y que, cuando eso sucediese, irían a por ella y su familia.

Sora se mordió el labio inferior, preocupada, dándose cuenta de que seguramente sería eso. Después de todo, conocían a Reborn. Debían ser asesinos…

La chica sufrió un escalofrío y, mirando a su alrededor, emprendió el camino de vuelta a su casa a la carrera.

Debía hablar con Reborn.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Frases y palabras extranjeras:(hacía tiempo que no ponía de estas XD)

**Gaijin**: extranjero(s)

**Bon giorno**: Buenos días

**Hitsuzen**: lo inevitable

**Takoyaki**: bolas de pulpo

**Merda!**:¡Mierda!

**Zio**: Tío

**Julia, via!: **¡Julia, vamos!

**NdA: Bueno, pues aquí estoy una semana más. Espero que no os hayáis perdido con tanto nuevo personaje XD Bueno, ya me diréis que os parece^^**

**¡Ciao!**


	13. Rapimento

***Aparecen Hiroshi y Seichirô, el primero con cara de malas pulgas y el otro con una sonrisa incómoda***

**Sei:Bueno, después de...*mira a Hiroshi* ¿Cuánto tiempo? *Él se encoje de hombros* Bueno, después de mucho tiempo, la autora vuelve con un nuevo capítulo más bien cortito introducido por nosotros dos porque nuestro cumpleaños fue hace poco. El mio el día seis y el suyo el siete ¿verdad? *Pregunta a Hiro. Éste se limita a encojerse de hombros* ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Parecías alguien más charlatán(un poco como Renge)**

**Hiro:*Girándose hacia Seichirô con aire indignado* ¿Qué qué me pasa?¡¿Qué qué me pasa? ¡Este capítulo no me gusta NADA!¡Eso me pasa!**

**Sei: No, si ya, a mi tampoco me gusta, pero nosotros aqui ni pinchamos ni cortamos, ya lo sabes *Hiro gruñe* En fin, a lo que iba, gracias a Suigin Walker, XxPanxaVongolaxX, Miku Takamine y neko-lavi-95 por sus reviews. Si la autora no ha respondido ha sido porque no se acordaba de si lo había hecho o no. Y, ahor, el disclaimer...**

**Hiro:*Interrumpiendo* _Disclaimer: Los presonajes de KHR tienen muucha suerte de no pertenecer a la loca esta_**

**Sei:*Con una gotita* Bueno pues, al fic.**

**Capítulo 13: Rapimento**

Sora caminaba con paso rápido hacia el instituto. Estaba frustrada, enfadada y preocupada. Pero, sobre todo, estaba confusa.

Cuando había vuelto a casa el día anterior, había ido a hablar directamente con Reborn. Le contó todo lo que le había pasado y ¿Qué había hecho el muy bastardo? Simplemente dedicarle una de sus sonrisas de yo-sé-algo-que-tú-no para luego sepultarla bajo trabajo. Sin embargo, esta mañana, el bebé había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Y, además, para acabar de alegrarle el día, desde que había salido de casa tenía la sensación de que alguien la seguía. Aunque cada vez que se giraba, no lograba ver a nadie. Probablemente, alguien normal hubiese pensado que era una paranoia o una manía o algo por el estilo, pero Sora tenía la corazonada de que no era eso.

Y sus corazonadas siempre acertaban.

Finalmente, la chica llegó a clase casi corriendo, sin aliento y con sus piernas gritando por un respiro. Sora se dejó caer sobre su asiento y le echó un vistazo a la clase. Sus compañeros charlaban a su alrededor, sin preocupaciones ni presuntos mafiosos que quisiesen matarlos a ellos y sus familias.

Que envidia le daban.

Poco después, entró Hakase-sensei con una sonrisa que no les auguraba nada bueno y comenzó a pasar lista. Kurosawa llegó justo cuando estaban diciendo su nombre y, cómo no, la sensei lo dejó pasar, no sin antes preguntarle si se encontraba bien, a lo que el chico negó. Sora lo observó con el ceño fruncido, la verdad era que últimamente tenía unas pintas penosas, todo pálido y ojeroso. Aunque, debía reconocer que eso no lo hacía menos guapo…

Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar, Sora estuvo muy tentada de empezar a darse de cabezazos contra el pupitre. ¡Ella NO podía pensar así de Kurosawa! ¡No DEBÍA pensar así! La voz de Hakase-sensei la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡¿Dónde está Takamori Yû?

-No ha venido, sensei-respondió alguien desde la primera fila.

Hakase-sensei chasqueó la lengua, mientras apuntaba la falta en la lista. Sora se mordió el labio inferior entre culpable y preocupada, no había sido hasta ese momento que se había dado cuenta de que Takamori no estaba. Cualquier otro día no le habría dado demasiada importáncia, después de todo, no era la primera vez que faltaba y podía ser por cualquier chorrada.

Pero no ese día.

Ese día Sora tenía todas sus alarmas activadas y esa notícia no le había gustado para nada. ¿Y si los asesinos habían ido a por él? A fin de cuentas, los habían visto juntos…

-Muy bien, sólo boli encima de la mesa-ordenó la sensei cuando acabó de pasar lista-Examen sorpresa.

-¡¿QUÉ?-exclamó la clase.

Ahora sí, Sora dejó caer la cabeza contra el pupitre, abatida. Un examen sorpresa de mates a primera hora de la mañana. Lo que le faltaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arashi caminaba distraidamente entre la multitud. ¿Qué qué hacía él fuera de clase a esas horas? Fácil: era la hora de comer y se le había olvidado el bocata. Así que, como la comida del comedor era cara, había decidido saltar la valla e ir a comprarse algo al barrio comercial, a pesar de que no le hacía demasiada gracia dejar a Sora sola. Después de todo, él continuaba considerándose su guardaespaldas…

Pero, él, sin comer, no se quedaba.

Paseando, encontró un restaurante que tenía unos menus que tenían toda la pinta de estar de muerte. "_Es un poco caro, pero no pasa nada_", se dijo sacando la cartera "_este mes tengo bastante di…_"

-Kuso, maldita Liu-dijo mirando su cartera vacía.

No se había acordado de que el día anterior había sido atracado por la mocosa. "_Bueno_" se dijo con resignación sacando una targeta "_todabía tengo_ esto". Al final, el dependiente del puesto de takoyaki le había ido dando unas preciosas targetitas de oferta de esas de "si compras diez productos, el décimo, gratis".Y, afortunadamente, a la targetita sólo le quedaba el cupón del producto grátis.

-Qué suerte que también hacen Yakisoba-comentó al aire. Desde el día anterior le había cogido un poco de manía a los takoyaki.

Arashi miró su reloj y frunció el ceño. Sólo tenía veinte minutos. Con su estómago gruñendo, aceleró el paso y se metió por un callejón para atajar.

-¡Eh, Vongola!-llamó una voz masculina a su espalda.

El chico se paró en seco con un mal presentimiento. ¿Vongola? Ese nombre le sonaba mucho…¡Claro! ¿No era ese el nombre de la familia mafiosa de Sora? Sí, claro que sí, se contestó girándose con la intención de descubrir quiénes eran y qué querían.

A fin de cuentas, eran un peligro potencial para Sora.

-¡E…!

Sin embargo, no pudo averiguar quiénes eran o que tramaban, ya que sintió cómo le golpeaban en la cabeza. Arashi cayó al suelo con pesadez, mientras escuchaba a un par de hombre hablando en algún idioma extranjero con jovialidad.

Y, entonces, todo se volvió negro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora estaba inquieta.

Kurosawa había desaparecido sin dejar rastro después de la hora de comer. Nadie le había visto, nadie sabía dónde podía estar y, para rematar, su maletín seguía en su sitio, recordandole que no había sido algo premeditado. La chiac estaba cien por cien segura de que le había pasado algo malo.

Finalmente, sonó el timbre y, sin darle ni tiempo al sensei para terminar de hablar, cogió su cartera y la de Kurosawa y salió corriendo hacía la salida seguida de muchos otros alumnos. Sólo que ellos corrian por un motivo bastante diferente.

Sin embargo, nada mas poner un pie fuera del edificio volvió a sentir que alguien la segía. La chica maldijo. ¡Se había olviaddo de eso! Gruñendo, Sora procedió a despistar a su perseguidor.

Estuvo como una media hora corriendo de arriba abajo y de lado a lado de la ciudad hasta que, finalmente, llegó a su casa y se encerró. A pesar de todo eso, no tenía la sensación de haberlo dejado atrás. La chica se dejó caer al suelo, exhausta.

-¡¿Abuela?-llamó cuando dejó de sentir que se ahogaba.

La respuesta que recibió fue solamente el silencio de la vivienda. Sora suspiró, tratando de tranquilizarse. Probablemente su abuela había salido a comprar o a ver a su hermana…

La adolescente hizo amago de levantarse y, entonces, la noto.

En el suelo descansaba, casi como por descuido, una hoja de papel doblada justo al lado del la puerta, como si la hubiesen hecho pasar por debajo de ésta. Y llevaba algo escrito. La chica la recogió, acercándosela para descifrar lo que ponía. Después de unos minutos, descubrió con aprensión de que se trataba de su propio nombre (escrito con una pésima caligrafía, todo hay que decirlo).

Conteniendo la respiración, Sora desdobló la hoja y lo que allí vio casi la hace desmayarse. La hoja contenía tres párrafos cortos, uno en italiano y los otros dos en japonés (uno en hiragana y el otro en romaji) en los cuales, la chica esperaba, ponía lo mismo. Dado que en romaji había un montón de palabras que se escribían igual y el que estaba en hiragana tenía la misma caligrafía o peor que su nombre, Sora decidió irse directamente al párrafo que estaba en italiano.

La nota decía más o menos así:

_Sawada Sora, sabemos quién eres y tenemos a tu amigo castaño. Si no quieres que muera, preséntate sola en el edificio abandonado que está cerca de la estación a las 19 horas. No intentes hacerte la lista, niña, recuerda: Tenemos a tu amigo._

La chica tragó saliva sintiéndose mareada. Kurosawa. Se referían a Kurosawa. Ya sabía ella que hubiese sido mejor que hubiese dejado de hablarle en cuanto se enteró de que estaba involucrada con la mafia. Pero, noo, tenía que insistir en ser su guardaespaldas, mano derecha o lo que fuera.

Y ahora estaba en manos de alguien, que bien podía ser un psicópata perturbado, que quería vete-tú-a-saber-qué de ella.

¡Argh! Como odiaba su vida.

Con un gruñido, Sora escondió su cara entre las rodillas, mirando de reojo el reloj. Tenía unas dos horas para pensar qué hacer. Si al menos Reborn estuviese allí…

Pero, un momento… ¿Y si…? Sí, si su intuición no se equivocaba (y no solía hacerlo nunca), podía funcionar.

Con un brillo de determinación en la mirada, Sora se levantó.

_Tsuzuku_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Frases y palabras extrangeras:

**Rapimento**: Secuestro

**Yakisoba**: Fideos fritos

**Hiragana**: Uno de los silabarios japoneses

**Romaji**: Japonés escrito con el alfabeto occidental

**NdA:*Ondenado una bandera blanca*¡Lo sientooooooooooooooooooo! ¡Sorry!¡Gomen! Quería actualizar antes, pero mi inspiración quería vacaciones T.T .Eso y que estaba vaga. Las vacaciones son malas para mi creatividad... ¡Ah!, antes de que se me olvide, dado que, revisando caps, he visto que tenía bastantes faltas y errores, voy a resubirlos. Así que, si recibís algún aviso, es eso.**

**En fin, perdón otra vez por la tardanza. ¡Ciao!**


	14. Assassini

**Hola de nuevo^^ Esta vez actualizo antes un poco por compensación y porque, ¡que narices!, ¡Somos campeones del mundoooooooooooooooooooo! Ejem, ya pasó, ya pasó. En fin, gracias a Suigin Walker, Miku Takamine y neko-no-lavi por sus reviews^^**

**Disclaimer: Si yo fuera Akira Amano, Yamamoto le habría dado una paliza a Kaoru¬¬**

**Capítulo 14: Assassini**

Arashi gimió mientras la conciencia volvía a él poco a poco. Lo primero de lo que fue consciente fue del dolor punzante que provenía de su cabeza y su lado derecho. "_Genial_" pensó con sarcasmo "_Probablemente me he vuelto a romper la costilla_". Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba atado en cuanto quiso pasarse la mano por la nuca para comprobar qué era el líquido que sentía bajarle por la espalda.

Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, aunque por las ventanas tapiadas lograban colarse unos pocos rayos de sol que le permitían hacerse una idea de lo que lo rodeaba.

Había unos cuantos hombres, se percató en cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad. Parecían inquietos y uno no paraba de pasearse de un lado a otro mascullando algo en algún idioma extranjero.

Finalmente, uno de los otros se levantó, exaltado, mientras gritaba algo. El que antes se paseaba le respondió con voz ansiosa y preocupada, y entonces comenzaron a discutir. Pronto se unieron los otros, entre nerviosos, enfadados e impacientes.

Arashi no lograba entender nada de nada, sin embargo hubo dos palabras que le llamaron la atención. La primera fue Vongola, el nombre de la familia de Sora. Entre eso, los tonos con los que hablaban los hombres y el cómo lo tenían atado, le hizo suponer que no pretendían quedar para hacer un picnic en el campo, precisamente. Así que el chico los etiquetó como enemigos.

La segunda palabra fue Varia. Ahí sí que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que podía significar, pero la repetían bastante a menudo, normalmente con tonos entre respetuosos y temerosos, bajando la voz o girándose a mirar a sus espaldas.

Arashi estaba planeando cómo desatarse y escapar cuando se escucharon un par de golpes en la chapa de la puerta. Uno de los hombres comenzó a acercarse a la puerta, comentando algo que, a juzgar por el tono, el chico podría haber jurado que se trataba de un "_Os lo dije_". El adolescente frunció el ceño. ¿Quién podía ser? Entonces, el hombre abrió la puerta y Arashi sintió que se ponía aún más pálido de lo que ya debía estar.

Allí, recortada contra la luz roja del crepúsculo, estaba la inconfundible silueta de Sora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora respiró hondo y, finalmente, dio un par de golpes a la chapa de la puerta de aquel edificio derruido. Escasos diez segundos después, le abrió la puerta un hombre negro con el pelo blanco. "_Raro_" se limitó a pensar, mientras él le cedía el paso. Sora le echó una última mirada de reojo a su espalda y, finalmente, se adentró en el edificio.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, la chica se vio sumida en la semioscuridad. No podía ver mucho más que lo que tenía frente a sus narices, ¡y ya ni hablemos de buscar a Kurosawa! Pero la chica estaba completamente segura de que estaba allí, así como también sabía que había unos tres compañeros del hombre negro.

-Me alegra que al final hayas decidido venir, _chérie_-dijo el hombre de negro a su espalda con acento francés-Hubiera sido una pena tener que matar al chavalín.

-¿Dónde está Kurosawa?-preguntó ella algo bruscamente.

-¡Baka!-exclamó la voz de Kurosawa desde algún lugar.

-¡¿Kurosawa?-inquirió la chica, mientras se oía lo que parecía una orden en algún idioma extranjero y el sonido de un golpe, así como el quejido ahogado de Kurosawa. Sora se giró hacía dónde sentía la presencia del hombre negro y siseó-Suéltalo.

-Primero debes cumplir con tu parte del trato,_ mon cher_-contestó él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó rechinando los dientes.

-Inmunidad-dijo solemnemente-Inmunidad ante Varia y toda la familia Vongola.

Sora dejó escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo inconscientemente. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de a qué venía todo aquello o si lo podía cumplir, pero si sólo era eso siempre podía decir que sí. Además, incluso si no hacía nada, parecía que eran perseguidos por la mafia. Ellos los encontrarían y, de cualquier modo, dejarían ir a Kurosawa.

-Bien-dijo con firmeza-Acepto. Ahora, soltadle.

-No, tan rápido, _chérie_-negó el hombre-No somos tontos-añadió tendiéndole un móvil-Llama y da la orden _ahora_-ordenó.

"_¡Kuso!_"pensó Sora, tragando saliva "_Piensa rápido, Sora_" se exigió. Definitivamente, no había contado con eso. ¿Qué hacía? ¡¿Qué hacía? Respirando hondo, alzó la mano y cogió el móvil que le tendía el hombre con fuerza. ¿Qué narices podía hacer? Llama, le habían dicho, pero ¿dónde? y, en cualquier caso, ¿alguien le haría caso si emitía una orden? Sinceramente, ella lo dudaba, por muy hija del capo que fuera. Ese sería un buen momento para que su As bajo la manga apareciera.

Lástima que no tuviese control sobre él.

Sora no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo quieta con el móvil en la mano, pero debió de ser bastante, porque uno de los secuaces del hombre la cogió del hombro con bastante mala leche y, ella suponía, no muy buenas intenciones.

Los siguientes minutos fueron bastante confusos para la chica.

Primero, oyó el grito indignado de Kurosawa, que fue medio ahogado por el sonido de la puerta de metal al salirse de sus goznes y caer. Entonces, el hombre que la cogía del hombro cayó al suelo con la garganta atravesada por un pincho y la estancia se llenó de un humo azul con toda la pinta de ser nocivo. Sora notó una presencia (ella suponía que la misma que la había estado siguiendo) acercársele, taparle la boca y nariz con un pañuelo y cargarla hasta el exterior.

Una vez fuera, la luz de las farolas la deslumbró, y la dejaron suavemente sobre el asfalto.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó una voz masculina. Se le hizo vagamente conocida.

Sora abrió la boca para responder y protestar por la ausencia de Kurosawa cuando alguien le golpeó en la cabeza de forma conocida para ella.

-Stupida Dame-Sora-masculló

-¿Reborn?-preguntó ella confundida-¿Se puede saber que...?

-¡Ah!-exclamó una voz a sus espaldas-Creí que me ahogaba

La chica se giró justo cuando Kurosawa, siendo cargado por Liu-san, comenzaba a toser. Sora se quedó medio prendada de la imagen de la niña cargando al chico, casi no parecía creíble... Sin embargo, en cuanto la pequeña dejó a Kurosawa en el suelo, tan delicadamente como si fuese de porcelana, y vio el estado en el que estaba, corrió a su lado, casi cayéndose al levantarse.

Kurosawa tenía muy mala pinta: su cara estaba de color blanco con cierto tinte verdoso y se sujetaba el costado derecho, como si le doliese. Pero lo más alarmante, era el líquido carmesí que bajaba por su nuca, manchándole la camisa. Sangre.

Sora se dejó caer al lado del chico sin saber bien qué hacer, cuando por la puerta aparecieron Irene-san tosiendo y Julia-san ayudándola a salir.

-¡Julia!-llamó Liu-san con urgencia-¡Rápido, te necesitamos!

Julia-san dirigió la vista hacia ellos y, en cuanto vio a Kurosawa, frunció el ceño y suspiró.

-Liu, ya sabes que no yo no tengo ningún reparo a la hora de desnudar hombres, pero no soy médico. No puedo hacer nada-dijo cansinamente.

-Pero...pero...¡Tu padre y tu hermano lo son!-chilló la niña.

-Eso no significa nada

-Dejad de discutir-ordenó Irene-san-Lo que hay que hacer es llevarlo al hospital.

Ambas chicas se la quedaron viendo y, lentamente, asintieron. Kurosawa hizo ademán de protestar, pero Liu-san lo cortó con un "Ni se te ocurra". El gaijin rubio se acercó a la escena.

-¿Te encargas tú, Luccio?-preguntó Julia-san. Él asintió-Bien, nosotras limpiaremos.

El hombre, Luccio-san, cogió a Kurosawa en brazos y se dirigió hacia un coche negro aparcado justo frente al edificio. Sora, sin decir palabra e ignorando a todos los demás, corrió a alcanzarlos justo cuando Luccio-san metía a Kurosawa en la parte trasera del coche. La chica se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

Luccio-san no le dijo nada y, simplemente, se acomodó en el asiento del piloto y arrancó el coche. Durante el viaje nadie habló, Sora porque tenía un nudo en la garganta que se lo impedía. En cualquier caso, el viaje fue corto.

Cuando llegaron al hospital y vieron a Kurosawa, los médicos corrieron a atenderlo. Una enfermera se quedó con ellos, tomándoles los datos del chico, y, después de llamar a su madre, los llevó a una sala de espera vacía.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-preguntó

-Una pelea callejera-respondió Luccio-san con aplomo

La enfermera le dirigió una mirada a Sora, como pidiendo una confirmación. Ella se limitó a asentir. La enfermera suspiró y se marchó.

Sora, sin saber bien que hacer, fue a sentarse a una de las sillas de plástico con la vista fija en el suelo. Poco después, en su campo de visión entró un vaso de plástico con un líquido algo amarillento.

-Es tila-dijo Luccio-san-Te ayudará a relajarte

-Gracias-murmuró ella con un hilillo de voz.

Luccio-san le sonrió y se sentó a su lado, mientras ella bebía la tila.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?-preguntó Luccio-san al cabo de unos minutos. Sora levantó una ceja interrogantemente-Cuando fuiste a dónde los secuestradores, me refiero.

-Ah, eso...

-Podrían haberte matado-dijo él-De no ser que te seguía.

-Entonces, sí que eras tú...-murmuró la chica más bien para ella-Confiaba en que no me dejases morir.

-¿Eh?

-He sabido todo el rato que me seguías-explicó ella-Así que confié en ti.

-Yo podría haber sido de los malos.

-Eso pensé al principio, pero luego sentí que no era eso.-dijo ella-Y acerté.

Y le dedicó una sonrisa entre cansada y tranquila. Luccio-san abrió los ojos con asombro, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma, carraspeó y apartó la mirada. La chica alzó las cejas, extrañada, e iba a preguntarle si todo andaba bien cuando el se giró de nuevo.

-Luccio Stravaganza-dijo-Un placer, _signorina_ Sora.

-Igualmente

Y, entonces, para sorpresa de la chica, Luccio-san la besó en ambas mejillas. Sora, con la cara caliente como un horno, se alejó de él rápidamente y con cara de susto.

-¿Q-q-q-qué...?

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Luccio-san, desconcertado.

-¡Me has besado!-exclamó con voz ahogada.

-Sí, bueno, pero...ha sido en la mejilla y...Bueno, en Italia se hace así-explicó él medio descolocado.

-Bueno, ¡Esto no es Italia!-exclamó ella todavía sonrojada-¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!

-Eh...um... V-vale...

En ese momento entró un médico a la sala. Ellos se levantaron.

-Esto, ¿los acompañantes de Kurosawa Arashi-kun?-preguntó.

-Sí, somos nosotros-respondió Luccio-san, repentinamente recompuesto-¿Qué tal está?

-Pues, verán...

-¡¿Dónde está mi niño?-exclamó una señora entrando en la sala.

Tenía el pelo castaño caoba algo desvaído y recogido en un moño, la pile pálida y los ojos castaños vidriosos, como si estuviese a punto de echarse a llorar. La señora jadeaba, probablemente por haber venido corriendo.

Sora la reconoció enseguida: era la madre de Kurosawa.

-Perdone-dijo el médico-¿Usted es...?

-La madre de Kurosawa Arashi-respondió

-Perfecto, iba a decir su estado justo ahora-asintió él-Como iba diciendo, el chico tiene una costilla rota en el lado derecho y alguien le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, causándole un corte y una conmoción cerebral. Hemos tenido que darle cinco puntos y una transfusión de sangre. Aparte de eso, el chico está perfectamente y , si guarda el adecuado reposo, podrá salir del hospital en una semana y llevar vida normal. Eso sí, sin esfuerzos.

Sora suspiró aliviada, mientras la señora Kurosawa se dejaba caer en una silla con una mano en la cara. Luccio-san despidió al doctor, quién les dijo que no podrían verlo hasta el día siguiente ja que Kurosawa estaba durmiendo y necesitaba descansar.

-Gracias-dijo la señora Kurosawa después de unos instantes de silencio.

-¿Eh?-preguntaron ambos.

-Por traer a Arashi al hospital-dijo sonriéndoles.

-No ha sido nada-dijo Luccio-san, negando.

-No-murmuró Sora con la culpa reconcomiéndola por dentro.

Después de todo, había sido culpa suya que Kurosawa hubiese acabado así. Y ahora su madre le estaba dando las gracias. La chica se sentía miserable...

-No te culpes, Sawada-san, llegaste cuando llegaste y ya no se puede hacer nada-le dijo la señora Kurosawa apretándole el brazo, intentando consolarla, aunque equivocándose en el porqué de su culpa.

Sora la miró sorprendida. ¿Cómo sabía ella quién era?

-¿Cómo...?

-Oh, Arashi habla mucho de ti, querida-dijo ella-No sé porqué os peleasteis, pero lo que importa es que ahora estás aquí.

Y Sora no pudo más que sentirse aún más miserable por haber ignorado al chico.

-Esto, disculpe señora Kurosawa-intervino Luccio-san-pero debería llevar a Sora de vuelta a su casa.

-Claro, claro-asintió ella-Adiós, querida.

-Adiós-se despidió la chica.

Y siguió a Luccio-san en silencio y con la cabeza gacha. Él no intentó entablar conversación y ella se lo agradeció en silencio. No tenía ánimos para nada. Ambos subieron al coche y Luccio-san comenzó a dirigirse a su casa. Sora apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal, cerrando los ojos e intentando no pensar en nada.

Poco después, Sora se durmió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NdA: En fin, aquí estoy un pedazo de cap. Se suponía que este iba a ser más bien cortito y se explicaría quienes són Luccio, Liu, Julia e Irene...pero me he emocionao escribiendo y al final ma salio este cap que casi son dos...=.= En fin, espero que os guste^^^**

**¡Ciao!**


End file.
